Darah di Tanganku
by ficfan91
Summary: Mereka mengatakan ada kecelakaan di laboratorium; bahwa ada virus lolos ke udara dan disebarkan di atas bumi oleh air hujan. Mereka mengatakan semua orang terinfeksi. Mereka mengatakan bahwa ini mungkin akhir bagi manusia. AU fic, Warnings Inside. OneShot


_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here._

**A/N: **_So here it is_. _A_ _heavy-Alternate Universe_ fic, genre Horror/Drama. Bagaimana ceritanya kok bisa sampai menulis ini? Perkenankan aku untuk menuturkan sedikit.

Kehidupan nyata tidak begitu menyenangkan. Ditambah dengan pekerjaan dan kuliah, itu semua terasa sangat membebani. Oleh karena itu, aku mencabut diri dari internet selama berbulan-bulan. Lalu ada kejutan: Di kampus, ternyata ada juga komunitas penggemar Harry Potter. Dan di bulan April ini ada sebuah _prompt_ untuk menulis fic, dengan syarat berikut: One-Shot, 10k+ words, dan genre Horror. _Well_, karena selama dua hari kemarin aku kosong, maka aku memutuskan untuk ikut serta.

Namun aku bingung. Horror, mau tema apa ya? Aku tidak mau horor hantu/setan biasa. Maka aku browsing di FFn, lihat-lihat fic-fic HarPot Indonesia... sampai akhirnya menemukan fic-nya Zen yang dulu, yang judulnya: **He Who Must Be Killed**! Superb banget fic-nya! Aku menghubungi Zen, si **Psychochiatrist**, author fic tersebut, dan meminta izin untuk menggunakan tema dari fic-nya: _ZOMBIE and MADNESS!_

Oke, intinya adalah ini: "Virus menyebar dan membuat orang-orang menjadi haus darah! Harry dikejar-kejar, mau dibunuh dan dimakan!"-_type of fic_! Seperti itulah.

Kemudian, bekerja cepat selama satu hari, aku berhasil menyelesaikannya dan mengumpulkannya di Komunitas! Untunglah! X)

Lalu, kenapa fic ini dipublish di sini? _Well_, berdasarkan kesepakatanku dengan Psychochiatrist aka Zen, aku akan mem-publish fic-ku di sini juga. Anggapannya... sebagai upeti (#plak), dan sebagai _acknowledgement _kepada sang pemilik ide asli, yaitu Zen.

**Warning: **Heavy AU. Slight Crossover with 28 Days Later and The Stand. Cliche plot and storyline. Minim dialog. M-Rated for violence, gore, blood, and disturbing scenes. Jangan mengharapkan adegan-adegan horror/gore sebagus yang **Psychochiatrist** tulis. Level beliau jauh di atasku. Dan, hati-hati dalam membaca.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DARAH DI TANGANKU**

**oleh ficfan91**

**.**

**For Psychochiatrist, whose great ideas had made me successfully **

**wrote this entire piece!  
><strong>

**September, 1989**

Jajaran rumah bertipe suburban kelas menengah berdiri di sepanjang jalan tersebut. Bentuk kaku yang sama, pagar-pagar yang sama, cat yang sama, hingga mobil-mobil yang sejenis dimiliki oleh semua rumah di Privet Drive. Sangat sulit untuk membedakan antara rumah satu dengan rumah yang lain dalam kondisi normal, apalagi dalam kondisi hujan deras seperti yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini. Namun Harry tetap dapat menemukan rumahnya, terima kasih berkat kotak pos besar dengan tulisan angka empat berwarna biru mencolok di bagian depan.

Meskipun demikian, secara teknis itu bukan rumah Harry. Dia hanya menumpang tinggal di sana, sudah dilakukan selama delapan tahun yang panjang. Hidup bersama paman dan bibinya yang tidak menyukainya, serta sepupunya yang gemar menjahilinya, membuat Harry sudah cukup familiar dan terbiasa akan daerah tersebut serta isinya.

Serta, tentu saja, dia tahu apa yang akan menyambutnya di rumah karena pulang dalam kondisi seperti ini: basah, terlambat, dan kotor.

Melipat payungnya, Harry mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Bibi Petunia. Maaf aku pulang terlambat," _dan mohon jangan biarkan aku di luar seperti ini,_ batin Harry.

Terdengar suara kunci dibuka, rantai ditarik, dan detik berikutnya pintu menggeser terbuka ke dalam. Seorang perempuan dewasa berusia 30-an tahun berdiri di sana, menatap Harry dengan pandangan kesal.

"Ke mana saja kamu, hah?" tanya Bibi Petunia kasar.

"A-Aku dari sekolah, Bibi Petunia. Aku harus menunggu hujan ini sedikit mereda dulu, sebelum aku bisa berjalan pulang," jawab Harry takut-takut.

Bibi Petunia tampak mau menjawab dengan pedas, namun ekspresinya mendadak berubah. Dahinya berkerut, hidungnya terangkat, mulutnya terbuka dalam sudut yang tampak konyol. Detik berikutnya, dia bersin dengan keras ke sampingnya.

Harry meringis kecil, merasakan beberapa cipratan mengenai dirinya, namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Dasar sialan. Flu brengsek," gerutu Petunia, mengeluarkan tisu dalam jumlah besar dari kantong bajunya dan mengusapnya ke hidungnya. "Mana Vernon sudah mulai tertular Dudley juga! Sialan!"

Harry tak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi dia hanya diam saja, menunggu sampai bibinya tersebut selesai membersihkan hidungnya.

Tak menghabiskan waktu lama. Beberapa detik kemudian, dengan ekspresi seolah baru ingat bahwa Harry masih berdiri di pintu, Petunia berkata, "Sudah, kamu! Mandi sana! Bersihkan badanmu, dan pastikan jangan ada kotoran di lantai! Sedikit saja aku melihat ada kotoran, akan kubuat kamu menyesal!"

Mengetahui bahwa 'menyesal' itu mencakup membersihkan lantai, dicubit, dan tidak diberi makan selama satu hari, Harry langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Dia meletakkan tas dan jaketnya di kamarnya, lemari di bawah tangga dalam perjalanan, sebelum kemudian melewati ruang keluarga.

Paman Vernon sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, mukanya merah dan berkeringat. Tisu dalam jumlah besar bertebaran di sekelilingnya, bekas digunakan maupun yang masih bersih bercampur baur. Televisi menyala, dan Harry sempat mendengar pembawa beritanya berbicara,

"...pemerintah akhirnya memutuskan bahwa wabah flu yang terjadi saat ini sudah melampaui tahap normal. Departemen Kesehatan memutuskan untuk mulai meningkatkan produksi obat dan vaksin, dengan harapan dapat membantu meredakan wabah yang sedang berjangkit di masyarakat..."

Diikuti dengan gerutuan dari Paman Vernon, yang berkata, "Akhirnya mereka bekerja juga! Bagus, kemana saja kalian dari kemarin? Dasar... Bego!" dan diakhiri dengan suara bersin,

Hingga akhirnya Harry menutup pintu kamar mandi, membasuh dirinya dengan air yang segar.

Dia bersyukur dia tidak terjangkit flu. Atau setidaknya _belum._

.

-XXXXX-

.

Hari berganti. Hujan sudah mereda di langit Inggris, memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa pergantian musim panas menjadi musim gugur telah hampir berakhir. Dedaunan berguguran, warna-warni merah dan kuning pertama mulai muncul di pepohonan dengan malu-malu.

Namun, sudah beberapa hari lewat, flu yang menyerang Paman Vernon, Bibi Petunia, dan Dudley tidak juga mereda. Malahan, tampak semakin parah.

Jumlah anak yang masuk sekolah di kelas Harry juga makin berkurang. Anak-anak lainnya memilih untuk tinggal di rumah, sedangkan beberapa lainnya mengenakan masker kain dan membawa tisu ke mana-mana. Tempat sampah di pojokan kelas berubah menjadi tong tisu penuh lendir, membuat aroma tidak sedap dan aura panas di cuaca yang mulai mendingin.

Tiga hari kemudian, tak ada lagi anak yang masuk di kelas Harry selain dirinya dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat yang tidak dia kenal. Dari yang Harry lihat, dia mengenakan masker, namun dia tak membawa tisu, yang mungkin berarti flu-nya tidak parah. Dan tidak hanya murid-murid, para guru juga terjangkit flu tersebut. Sebagai akibatnya, esoknya Harry dipulangkan lebih awal.

Flu musim panas memang biasa menjangkit di Inggris. Biasanya bisa menyebabkan demam, badan tidak enak sampai sakit panas parah, meskipun biasanya tidak sampai selama ini. Namun bagaimanapun juga, toh ini hanyalah flu, 'kan? Semuanya akan sembuh pada akhirnya.

Begitulah yang dipikirkan Harry, sementara dia berjalan menuju minimarket terdekat dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Tugas untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari keluarga Dursley telah jatuh kepadanya, mengingat kondisi demam parah yang menimpa mereka bertiga.

Saat masuk ke dalam toko, Harry mengira dia akan menemukan antrian panjang orang-orang yang ingin membeli obat flu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun, alih-alih menemukan itu, dia mendapati bahwa toko tersebut kosong melompong.

Dia mengerjap, memandang ke sepanjang gang-gang antar rak yang lowong. Tak ada seorang pun, tak ada satu pembeli pun.

Harry merasa bingung, namun memutuskan untuk tak memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Dia mengambil keranjang belanjaan dan berjalan sepanjang gang, mengambil makanan-makanan dan kotak sereal untuk sarapan paman, bibi, dan sepupunya.

Rak yang biasanya berisi obat-obatan sudah kosong melompong.

Dia membawa keranjang belanjaannya tersebut ke kasir, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa petugasnya tertidur di atas meja. Harry menatapnya, ragu-ragu antara membangunkannya atau tidak. Petugas tersebut, seorang pria muda berusia 20-an tahun, tampak sangat pulas. Napasnya naik-turun, dan... ingus mengalir dalam jangka yang konstan dan teratur dari hidungnya.

Persis seperti Paman Vernon, yang Harry lihat beberapa hari lalu: tertidur di atas meja makan dalam kondisi yang sama.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Harry harus segera membayar untuk barang-barang yang dia beli. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membangunkan petugas tersebut. Berjingkat, dia menjawil-jawilnya.

Usahanya berhasil. Si petugas bangun dengan perlahan, matanya merah, sembab, pipinya merah, ingusnya menetes-netes, dan terasa mengeluarkan aura panas.

Mata si petugas tak terfokus selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya dia mengerjap beberapa kali dan berhasil memfokuskan pandangannya pada Harry. Dia menyeka ingusnya beberapa kali, kemudian berbicara,

"k'mu lagi, nak? b'li apa kali 'ni?"

Suaranya terdengar sengau karena flu. Harry menjawab, "Seperti kemarin, sir: sereal, biskuit, roti untuk sandwich, dan keju serta selai."

"Oke, s'bentar," si petugas mengambil sehelai tisu, menutupkannya di hidungnya, dan membuang ingus dalam jumlah besar. Harry meringis, namun si petugas tak melihatnya karena sibuk membuang ingusnya, lebih banyak lagi.

"'agaimana kamu bisa 'idak kena flu?" tanya si petugas.

Harry mengangkat bahunya. "Saya tidak tahu, sir," dia menjawab sejujur-jujurnya.

Si petugas mengangkat alisnya, namun tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Harry membayar untuk belanjaannya, dan keluar dari minimarket. Dia sempat mendengar si petugas bersin beberapa kali dengan keras, sebelum pintu minimarket tertutup.

Langit tampak kelabu. Hujan sepertinya akan turun lagi malam ini. Merasa panik karena tak mau berbasah-basahan lagi, Harry mempercepat langkahnya menuju Privet Drive nomor 4, tak begitu memperhatikan bagaimana kondisi sekelilingnya.

Tak ada orang lain di jalanan Privet Drive selain dirinya.

Paman Vernon tertidur di sofa, Bibi Petunia dan Dudley di kamar atas. Wajah mereka semua sangat kemerahan, ingus berwarna hijau lendir menghiasi hidung masing-masing. Selesai mengecek mereka semua, Harry meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur, menghela napas dan berjalan menuju lemari bawah tangga...

Ketika suara dari TV mencapai telinganya.

"...Dimohonkan untuk semua penduduk tetap ada di rumah, dan dimohonkan untuk hindari tidur. Kami ulangi..."

Harry berhenti. Nada bicara si pembawa acara jelas sangat berbeda dan aneh, tak seperti biasanya. Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga, menonton acara TV tersebut.

Yang biasanya ada lambang saluran _channel_ acara di pojokan, kini digantikan oleh tulisan besar 'LIVE'. Si pembawa acara adalah seorang pria, dia tampak tua dan panik: wajah merah, mata merah, dan ekspresi yang berkerut-kerut menghiasi wajah di TV tersebut.

"Ini siaran darurat! Kami ulangi, ini siaran darurat! Mohon ikuti petunjuk dari kami, ikuti secara berkala, kami akan terus meng-_update_ berita setiap beberapa jam..."

_Siaran darurat? Wabah flu ini tampaknya lebih gawat daripada biasanya,_ batin Harry.

Berita siaran darurat tersebut berhenti, digantikan dengan _static screen_. Harry mengambil _remote control_ dari pangkuan Paman Vernon, mengarahkannya ke TV, dan mematikannya.

Tubuhnya yang kecil dan kurus terasa lelah setelah membawa-bawa belanjaan dari minimarket ke rumahnya. Dia melangkah lemas ke lemarinya, menutupnya, dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke matras di sana.

Tidur menyambutnya, dan dia menerimanya dengan sangat bersyukur.

.

-XXXXX-

.

Suara yang membangunkannya adalah suara langkah kaki yang terdengar berat, melangkah menaiki tangga. Langit-langit lemari tempat dia berada rendah dan terbuat dari kayu, siapapun yang naik tangga dengan kasar pastilah akan menimbulkan suara bising ke bawahnya. Bukan hal yang tidak biasa. Yang tidak biasa adalah bahwa suara-suara aneh menyertai langkah-langkah tersebut.

Geraman dan desisan mengerikan terdengar cukup keras untuk mencapai lemari bawah tangga yang tertutup.

Harry pasti akan membiarkannya dan kembali tidur, kalau saja dia tak mendengar suara aneh tersebut. Dia mengernyit, bangun, dan berdiri diam berusaha mendengarkan lebih seksama.

Terdengar suara pintu di lantai atas mengayun terbuka.

Bingung dan penasaran, Harry keluar dari lemari, dan mulai melangkah menaiki tangga perlahan-lahan. Rumah masih gelap, sepertinya pagi belum menjelang. Mungkin masih malam, atau bahkan tengah malam.

Cahaya dari kilat petir menerangi ruang keluarga sesaat. Sofa yang tadinya ditiduri Paman Vernon kini kosong.

Ada jejak aneh di sepanjang tangga, seperti bekas cairan yang menetes-netes. Dalam kegelapan, Harry tak bisa mengidentifikasi apa mereka, namun sembari lalu menyadari bahwa warnanya merah tua.

"Paman Vernon?" panggilnya takut-takut. "Bibi Petunia? Dudley?"

Harry mencapai lantai atas. Berjingkat, dia mencapai saklar lampu dan mencoba menyalakannya. Namun lampu tak menyala.

Perasaan dingin merayapi bulu kuduk Harry. _Lampu mati_.

Harry berjalan hingga mencapai pintu kamar tidur Bibi Petunia dan Dudley. Pintunya terbuka lebar. Dia ingat tadi siang dia tidak menutupnya rapat, karena engsel yang rusak menjamin bahwa sedikit pergeseran saja bisa menghasilkan suara yang membangunkan Bibi Petunia. Dia ingat bahwa Paman Vernon mau memanggil orang untuk memperbaikinya, namun belum sempat. Dan dia ingat bahwa tadi dia mendengar suara tersebut menaiki tangga, serta dia melihat sendiri jejak tetesan-tetesan cairan aneh di lantai mengarah ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Suara-suara ganjil terdengar dari dalam. Jumlahnya beberapa, dan bercampur baur sekaligus menjadi satu. Harry menganga, merasa mendengar suara seperti orang mengunyah, suara merintih, dan suara desah napas serta geraman pelan.

Tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya, Harry melangkah ke depan kamar tersebut. Bagian dalam kamar sangat gelap, Harry tak dapat melihat apapun, tak peduli walaupun dia sudah menyipitkan matanya.

Jadi, Harry melakukan hal yang lain. Dia menarik napas kecil, melongok ke dalam, dan berkata pelan, "Paman Vernon?"

Suara kunyahan dan geraman terdengar berhenti. Suara rintihan masih ada, begitu juga dengan desah napas. Harry melongok lebih dalam ke kamar, mencoba mencari-cari bentuk badan pamannya yang besar tersebut.

Cahaya kilat menerangi ruangan melalui jendela kaca, cukup terang bagi Harry untuk bisa melihat ke dalam kamar penuh-penuh.

Vernon Dursley meraung, melenguh ke arahnya.

Menjerit kaget, Harry menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Kaki pamannya terantuk tubuhnya yang kecil, memberikan rasa sakit yang dengan cepat diantarkan ke kepalanya. Kemudian pada saat yang bersamaan, Vernon terjatuh dan menghantam dinding di lorong dengan sangat keras. Suara mengerikan seperti tongkat kayu yang patah terdengar, dan Vernon merosot ke lantai, cairan warna merah tua membasahi dinding yang bersih. Dia tergeletak tengkurap, kepala mencuat dalam sudut yang ganjil.

Dia tak bergerak lagi.

Terlepas dari rasa sakit yang dialaminya, Harry tetap bangun dengan cepat dan buru-buru menuju tubuh pamannya. Panik melanda dirinya, keringat dingin membasahi dahinya.

_Tidak, _batinnya. _Tidak, tidak, tidak, jangan sampai dia mati, jangan sampai Paman Vernon mati! Jangan sampai -_

Kemudian petir kedua menerangi ruangan, memperlihatkan Petunia Dursley dan Dudley yang berdiri di tengah kamar. Keduanya menatap Harry dengan mata bengis, suatu cairan menjijikkan menetes-netes dari mulut mereka. Penampilan mereka acak-acakan, mereka tertutup noda dan kotoran di sepanjang tubuh mereka. Berdiri tidak dalam posisi tegak, tampak lunglai dengan postur yang aneh.

Harry menatap mereka berdua dengan ngeri. Dia tahu Paman Vernon baru saja terjatuh karenanya, mungkin mati, atau terluka parah, karena dia. Dia akan dihukum oleh Bibi Petunia, Dudley akan memukulnya.

"B-Bibi Petunia!" Harry berkata, menyadari bahwa air menggenang di bola matanya. "I-Itu tadi kecelakaan! A-Aku tidak sengaja!"

Mereka berdua tidak memberikan petunjuk bahwa mereka mendengarkan. Mereka melangkah, bersama-sama, dengan langkah diseret dan kepala miring hingga menempel ke bahu. Pemandangan mengerikan, Harry mundur beberapa langkah menuju tangga, sementara mereka berdua perlahan-lahan keluar dari kamar mengikutinya.

"T-Tolong," isak Harry. "Tolong, Bibi Petunia! B-Bukan salahku! Itu bukan salahku! Aku tak sengaja, Paman Vernon tersandung tubuhku! D-dia mungkin tak apa-apa, sungguh. K-Kita mungkin butuh ambulans!"

Petir kembali menyambar, kali ini untuk ketiga kalinya.

Petunia dan Dudley meraung, tangan mereka teracung ke depan, hendak meraih Harry dengan liar. Mereka berlari maju.

Harry menjerit. Dia berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dia mendengar suara gedebukan dan menyadari bahwa Bibi Petunia, atau Dudley, atau mungkin keduanya, bergulingan di tangga menuju lantai. Dia melompati beberapa anak tangga terakhir, dan dengan cepat mencapai pintu depan sebelum Petunia dan Dudley bisa berdiri.

Pintu depan membuka dengan sendirinya, kuncinya jebol dengan sangat kasar, begitu Harry mendekatinya - tanpa dia sentuh sedikit pun. Namun Harry tak sempat berpikir. Dia mengambil sepeda Dudley di garasi, menaikinya, dan mulai mengayuhnya.

Suara raungan terdengar dari belakangnya. Harry menoleh ke belakang, melihat Bibi Petunia dan Dudley yang dengan liar mengejarnya. Mulut mereka meraung-raung, terbuka lebar, tangan mereka terangkat dan menggapai-gapai. Hujan rintik-rintik membuat mengayuh menjadi agak berisiko, Harry memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan -

Dan mendapati bahwa belasan, atau mungkin puluhan, orang lain kini berada di halaman. Seluruh penghuni Privet Drive, dari nomor satu hingga terakhir di jalan panjang tersebut.

Semuanya menoleh begitu Harry lewat, dan mulai mengejar.

Raungan-raungan terdengar memekakkan malam, Harry melihat makin banyak orang yang mengejarnya. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia tak tahu harus bagaimana dan tak tahu mau ke mana, dia memutuskan untuk terus mengayuh saja.

Hujan rintik berganti menjadi hujan deras malam itu, bersamaan dengan lenyapnya seluruh penghuni Privet Drive dari rumah mereka.

.

-XXXXX-

.

Hujan telah berhenti dan matahari telah terbit dari cakrawala Timur.

Otot dan tubuh seluruhnya sakit, perut lapar dan kehabisan tenaga, tenggorokan haus, serta jiwa tidak siap sepenuhnya akan apa yang baru saja dialaminya semalam, Harry baru berhenti menangis beberapa belas menit setelah matahari terbit sepenuhnya.

Menyaksikan pamannya tidak lagi bergerak karena dirinya, menyaksikan bibinya, Dudley, serta seluruh orang lainnya menjadi gila dan mengejar-ngejarnya di tengah malam; mengayuh sepeda di bawah derasnya hujan dan cahaya petir di jalanan yang kosong, dikejar lebih banyak lagi orang-orang gila di kota dan dipaksa untuk terus mengayuh, hingga akhirnya berhasil mencapai daerah pinggiran menjelang fajar. Dan, kini, sudah bisa mendongak dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan lebih seksama, Harry menyadari satu hal.

Dia tak tahu dia ada di mana.

Rumah-rumah di daerah ini berjarak lumayan jauh satu sama lain. Pepohonan dan pekarangan tampak terawat, lebih luas dan sebagian besar hanya berpagarkan kayu. Harry tak pernah dibawa jalan-jalan oleh keluarga Dursley hingga sejauh ini, dia tak pernah melihat perumahan selain yang ada di jejeran Privet Drive dan London.

_Mungkin ini yang namanya pedesaan, _batin Harry.

Berdiri dengan susah payah, kakinya masih sakit dan nyeri di sana-sini, Harry berjalan pelan-pelan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di antara pepohonan sembari menuntun sepedanya. Dia melihat ke kanan-kiri, ke rumah-rumah yang tampak kosong dan sunyi. Ingatan akan apa yang terjadi semalam kembali memasuki dirinya. Orang-orang yang meraung, menggeram, keluar dari rumah-rumah mereka untuk mengejar dirinya, baik itu tua, muda, orang dewasa dan anak-anak...

Perut Harry bergemuruh, dan dia menyadari bahwa dia sangat lapar. Dan haus.

Dia berjalan lagi beberapa meter, sampai akhirnya menemukan apa yang dia cari: sebuah toko yang masih buka.

Harry mendekati bangunan toko tersebut dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Bulu-bulu kuduknya kembali berdiri, otaknya dengan keras berteriak memerintahkannya untuk menjauh dari tempat tersebut dan lari sekencang-kencangnya. Siapa yang tahu, apa yang bisa bersembunyi di balik konter kasir, siap menerkamnya dari antara rak-rak -

Namun pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk masuk. Makanan dan minuman adalah hal yang sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Pintu toko tersebut tak dikunci. Rupanya toko tersebut lebih menyerupai kafe mini daripada toko atau minimarket utuh. Kursi-kursi terbalik dan berserakan, meja-meja merapat ke dinding dan beberapa sudah pecah. Harry melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dengan khawatir, sampai matanya jatuh pada benda yang ada di pojokan kafe tersebut.

Sebuah mesin penjual minuman kaleng otomatis berdiri di sana, rusak dan pecah, kaleng-kalengnya berserakan di lantai. Dengan bersemangat Harry berjalan menghampirinya, melihat-lihat kaleng-kaleng yang ada di lantai.

Sebagian besar adalah bir, minuman orang dewasa, atau kopi. Untunglah akhirnya Harry menemukan kaleng jus jeruk, yang langsung dia buka dan minum.

Dia hanya pernah beberapa kali meminum jus jeruk kalengan sebelumnya, dan dia yakin tak ada satu pun pengalamannya sebelumnya yang lebih melegakan dahaga dibandingkan yang kali ini.

Menghela napas panjang-panjang, kerongkongan sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, Harry bersandar ke dinding dan merosot turun. Rasa capek yang masih menggantung di bahunya dengan sangat berat. Sejenak, dia mempertimbangkan untuk tidur saja, mungkin menyerahkan semuanya pada rasa lelahnya, untuk terlelap, kemudian terbangun, menyadari bahwa semua ini hanyalah bohongan...

Namun dia malah memilih untuk berdiri lagi, dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kafe.

Matahari sudah lumayan tinggi di langit yang bersih, biru, dengan beberapa awan putih tipis menggantung di sana. Harry melihat ke sekelilingnya, ke sepanjang jalanan desa, ke antara rumah-rumah, dan pekarangan-pekarangannya yang luas.

Tak ada seorang pun di sana. Hanya ada suara angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan suara burung-burung yang berkicau di kejauhan. Garasi-garasi rumah dikosongkan, beberapa mobil ditinggalkan dalam posisi ganjil di tepian jalan. Ada yang dalam kondisi menubruk tiang lampu, ada truk merah bak terbuka yang menabrak pagar kayu, ada juga beberapa yang kacanya pecah seluruhnya, pintunya tergantung lunglai di satu sisi. Beberapa bercak kehitaman menghiasi permukaan jalan di beberapa bagian.

Harry terus berjalan sembari menuntun sepedanya. Beberapa rumah pintunya terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan bagian dalamnya yang gelap, sementara beberapa lagi kacanya pecah. Beberapa bercak warna merah tua tampak terkumpul di dekat pintu salah satu mobil sedan yang ada di pinggir jalan. Harry berjalan mendekatinya, bulu kuduknya berdiri perlahan-lahan, dia bersiap untuk menaiki sepedanya dan lari jika ada orang gila lagi...

Namun tak ada orang gila di sana. Tak ada siapapun. Pintu depan sedan tersebut terbuka lebar, joknya tertutup sesuatu cipratan cairan berwarna merah tua - sesuatu yang mirip dengan yang ada di jalanan dari tadi - dan kunci mobil tergeletak di jalanan. Harry juga melihat ada benda aneh di aspal, tepat di depan pintu mobil. Membungkuk, Harry memungutnya, dan mengamatinya.

Sebuah benda yang terbuat dari logam. Berbentuk silinder, kosong di tengahnya, tak berisi. Benda tersebut terasa dingin, masih ada sisa-sisa air hujan di permukaannya yang berwarna kuningan. Kemudian, melihat ke aspal lagi, Harry menyadari bahwa bendanya tak hanya satu. Ada beberapa lagi, tersebar di dekat benda tersebut berada sebelumnya.

Sepertinya ada yang melemparkan benda-benda tersebut keluar dari mobil. Harry bisa membayangkan seorang pria yang membuka jendela, menjatuhkannya ke aspal, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Persis seperti Paman Vernon dulu, saat masih senang merokok. Kebiasaan buruk yang mengakibatkannya ditilang dalam jumlah besar. Sekaligus membuat Harry teringat akan pukulan-pukulan yang Paman Vernon berikan kepadanya malam hari setelah tilang tersebut, pelampiasan emosinya hari itu.

Lebih jauh lagi, Harry teringat akan Paman Vernon yang tergeletak, diam, tak bergerak di lorong lantai dua rumahnya semalam.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuatnya bergidik. Harry memutuskan untuk mengantongi salah satu benda tersebut dan kembali berjalan, siapa tahu ada gunanya.

.

Rumah tersebut besar, bersih, dan tampak rapi.

Tak memiliki tempat untuk dituju di sore hari, sendirian di jalanan selama berjam-jam dan merasa lapar, Harry memutuskan untuk berhenti di salah satu rumah yang dia rasa aman. Dari luar rumah tersebut memang tampak besar, bersih, dan rapi, namun sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya memilih rumah tersebut.

Alasan yang lebih utama adalah kosongnya garasi, tidak adanya kaca-kaca yang pecah, serta tidak adanya bercak-bercak merah tua di dekatnya. Yang berarti bahwa, apapun kegilaan atau kejadian yang terjadi semalam, hal tersebut tidak terjadi di rumah ini.

Harry menyandarkan sepedanya di pagar tanaman, dan berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ke bagian belakang rumah. Setiap mencapai sudut, dia selalu berhenti, mendengarkan dengan seksama, sebelum kembali bergerak. Dia tak mau bertemu dengan orang gila.

Atau, lebih parah, bertemu dengan korban-korban mereka.

Dia mencapai bagian belakang. Pintu rumah tersebut tertutup rapat, begitu pula dengan jendela-jendelanya. Korden juga ditutup.

Harry menggenggam pegangan pintu, berdoa dengan intens sejenak, dan memutarnya.

Hanya untuk mendapati bahwa pintu dikunci.

Menggigit bibirnya, Harry mencoba lagi, lagi dan lagi. Namun pintu tersebut benar-benar dikunci, dan tak ada gunanya mencoba masuk lewat pintu tersebut. Setelah mempetimbangkan lagi, Harry memutuskan untuk mengelilingi rumah, mengecek jendela, pintu, semua jalan masuk yang bisa dia temukan, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa semuanya dikunci.

Dia tahu, bahwa benar-benar salah baginya untuk mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah orang seperti ini. Namun apa boleh buat.

Lapar melandanya, dahaga juga telah kembali. Kakinya memang sudah tidak sakit, namun bukan berarti dia tidak merasakan pegal-pegal karena lelah berjalan.

Memutari rumah tersebut satu kali, Harry mendapati dirinya kembali ke pintu belakang. Dia mencoba membukanya lagi, namun si pintu dengan keras kepala masih tak bergeming. Dia coba mendorongnya, bahkan dia coba menendangnya, namun hanya menghasilkan kakinya sakit bukan main.

"Oh, kumohon," Harry menggerutu, meringis karena nyeri dan putus asa. "Terbukalah, ayolah!"

Rentetan suara _klik_ terdengar, dan detik berikutnya pintu tersebut membuka ke dalam.

Harry buru-buru mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, mengira bahwa yang empunya rumah ada dan baru saja membukakan pintunya. Dia berniat untuk langsung meminta maaf karena mengganggu, apalagi karena menendang-nendang pintu rumah sembarangan -

Namun tak ada siapapun di sana.

Harry memandang bagian dalam rumah yang gelap dengan ragu-ragu. Bukankah tadi pintunya dikunci? Bukankah harusnya kalau pintu tersebut dibuka kuncinya, harus ada _si pembuka?_

Ingatan akan film-film rumah berhantu menggerayangi pikirannya. Harry mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin tidak bijak mencoba masuk, dan bahwa dia sepertinya lebih memilih menemui orang gila daripada hantu di film-film tersebut. Bagaimana kalau ada hantu, monster, kini berdiri di balik pintu? Bersiap menerkamnya dari kegelapan, seperti yang ada di film-film tersebut?

Seperti yang Paman Vernon, Bibi Petunia, dan Dudley lakukan semalam...

Beberapa detik kemudian, Harry mendapati dirinya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia melihat ke dalam dengan cemas, kaki siap untuk berlari jika diperlukan.

"Halo?" serunya. "Permisi, ada orang di sini?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Menggigit bibirnya lagi, Harry meraba-raba dinding sampai menemukan saklar. Dia menemukannya, lalu memencetnya, namun tak ada lampu yang menyala.

Listrik juga mati di sini, sama seperti di rumah Privet Drive semalam.

Merasa semakin cemas, Harry menelan ludahnya beberapa kali sebelum dia mendapatkan solusi untuk sumber cahaya. Dia berjalan ke kirinya sedikit - tempat yang, jika dari luar dilihat, ada jendela di sana - dan meraba dindingnya.

Korden kain berhasil dia genggam. Menghela napas, dia langsung menariknya, membukanya utuh-utuh.

Cahaya matahari masuk menerobos melalui jendela tersebut, menerangi nyaris seluruh isi ruangan. Harry melihat ke sekujur ruangan tersebut sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa benar-benar tak ada orang, sebelum kemudian berjalan ke jendela satu lagi yang ada di sebelah kanan pintu dan membukanya juga.

Kini, sudah diterangi sepenuhnya oleh cahaya, Harry memutuskan bahwa aman untuk menutup pintu. Angin berhenti masuk ke dalam, Harry berbalik badan dan, untuk pertama kalinya sejak menginjakkan kaki ke dalam, mendapati bahwa ruangan tempat dia berada adalah sebuah ruang makan sederhana beserta dapurnya.

Kompor, oven besar, dan _dishwasher_ ada di satu sisi, sedangkan sebuah meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang yang dengan empat kursi ada di sisi yang lain. Ada sebuah lemari es, yang membuat Harry menjadi teringat alasan paling pertama kenapa dia ada di sini.

_Semoga ada makanan, _batin Harry membuka pintu lemari es.

Tak ada listrik, tak ada suhu dingin di dalamnya. Tak ada makanan, sepertinya semuanya sudah dikosongkan. Tak ada roti, tak ada daging, tak ada sayur, tak ada -

Ada sereal.

Harry buru-buru mengambilnya, dan menggoncang kotak kartonnya. Terdengar suara-suara dari dalamnya, yang berarti sereal tersebut masih ada isinya. Sejenak, dia bingung kenapa sereal disimpan di lemari es - Bibi Petunia biasanya menyimpannya di lemari konter - sebelum kemudian mengambil mangkok dari rak piring, membawanya ke meja makan, dan menuang isi sereal tersebut ke dalamnya.

Tak ada susu, tapi dia bisa makan tanpa itu. Kadang dia makan seperti ini di rumah: hanya sereal kering, tanpa susu. Dudley senang mengambil lebih banyak susu di pagi hari, dan biasanya jatah susu yang dia ambil adalah jatah Harry.

Air kran juga masih menyala. Harry meminum sebanyak-banyaknya dari sana, membiarkan kepalanya dibasahi dan disegarkan oleh aliran air tersebut. Merasa senang karena kenyang dan tidak lagi penuh dahaga, dia berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

.

TV tak menyala karena tak ada listrik, dan telepon tak tersambung kemanapun. Tak ada orang di dalam rumah, yang ternyata kamarnya acak-acakan - tampaknya penghuninya bergegas pergi, sangat terburu-buru.

Namun ada satu benda yang masih menyala, benda yang pernah Harry coba pegang dan pakai beberapa tahun lalu. Dudley memilikinya juga, namun rusak dua minggu setelah digunakan, karena Dudley tidak memiliki kesabaran yang cukup untuk bisa menggunakannya: radio.

Jadi, Harry duduk di dalam salah satu kamar, radio di pangkuannya. Tangannya memutar-mutar kenop, mengatur frekuensi, mencoba membuat suara yang ada menjadi lebih jelas.

Ya, ada suara dari radio tersebut - sepertinya tersebar nyaris di semua frekuensi, namun naik turun dengan tidak pasti dan kekuatannya juga lemah.

"...jika Anda mendengar ini..." suara berkeresak memotong, "...Anda adalah salah satu yang selamat. Silakan segera menuju..." suara berkeresak lagi, kali ini cukup lama, "...Dover, di mana Anda bisa mendapatkan perlindungan di sana..."

Harry duduk lebih tegak, mengernyit. _Jadi, semuanya diminta untuk ke Dover? Di sana aku bisa mendapatkan perlindungan?_

"...ini adalah siaran darurat. Ini bukan latihan... siaran darurat..."

Suara berkeresak terdengar lama sekali, sampai-sampai Harry mengira mungkin penyiar tersebut sudah berhenti. Namun mendadak terdengar suara lagi, suara yang sama, pembawa berita yang sama... dan berita yang sama.

Berita siaran darurat yang memerintahkan warga yang 'selamat' untuk pergi ke Dover telah diputar berkali-kali sepanjang beberapa jam ini. Harry mematikan radionya, menoleh ke jendela yang menampakkan matahari senja di ufuk Barat.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang dia tahu hanyalah bahwa beberapa hari sebelumnya rasanya semuanya baik-baik saja. Kemudian mendadak orang-orang mulai jatuh pilek, flu, dan demam. Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, wabah penyakit menjelang pergantian musim memang sedang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Namun kemudian Paman Vernon menjadi gila, menyerangnya, dan...

Kemudian Bibi Petunia dan Dudley yang mengejarnya, sangat liar sampai-sampai seolah mau memakannya. Begitu juga semua orang yang ada di sepanjang Surrey. Semuanya menjadi gila. Rumah-rumah menjadi kosong, rusak, kacanya pecah, mobil-mobil bergeletakan di sana-sini, bercak-bercak aneh berwarna merah tua di jalanan, benda-benda silinder yang berserakan di dekat pintu depan mobil...

Dan, akhirnya, perintah dari siaran darurat via radio untuk mengungsi ke Dover. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

_Apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang? Apakah mereka menjadi gila karena terkena flu? Kalau iya, kenapa aku tidak terkena flu?_

Dia teringat akan anak laki-laki berambut cokelat di kelasnya yang tidak terkena flu juga, kemudian Mrs Figg yang, seingatnya, tetap merawat kucing-kucingnya di luar rumahnya pada sore hari seperti biasa. Berarti dirinya bukan satu-satunya orang yang tidak terkena flu. Ada orang-orang lain yang tidak sakit, tidak menjadi gila seperti semua orang.

_Tapi apa yang terjadi pada mereka?_

Dimakan... oleh gerombolan orang gila yang haus darah... 'kah?

Harry bergidik ngeri.

_Kemudian, ada lagi kejadian semalam dan siang ini. Semalam, kalau diingat-ingat, pintu depan rumah di Privet Drive terbuka dengan sendirinya, menjeblak malah, saat aku mendekat. Begitu juga dengan hari ini, pintu rumah ini membuka sendiri saat aku mengharapkannya. Kenapa bisa begitu?_

Mungkin itu cuma angin bertiup, jawab bagian logis otak Harry. Ya, pasti begitu. Tapi... angin tak akan bisa membuka pintu yang terkunci. Angin biasa tak akan bisa membuat pintu menjeblak terbuka dari keadaan tertutup rapat. Dan tadi siang rasanya hanya ada angin sepoi-sepoi.

Harry teringat akan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang pernah dialaminya sejak SD. Berpindah tempat dalam sekejap dari lantai dasar ke atas atap sekolah, rambut yang tumbuh sendiri dalam semalam, dan... Mirip dengan hari ini, pintu lemarinya yang terbuka dengan sendirinya padahal dikunci dari luar oleh Paman Vernon.

_Mungkin aku memang aneh, _batin Harry. _Mungkin aku memang 'Aneh', seperti yang paman dan bibiku sering ucapkan padaku. Mungkin aku memang tidak normal, berbeda dengan yang lainnya..._

_Mungkin itu sebabnya aku tidak sakit, dan tidak menjadi gila._

Kepala penuh dengan berbagai pikiran, perut sudah lumayan kenyang, dan rasa lelah yang cukup tinggi karena semalaman tidak tidur, Harry menyerahkan dirinya pada gelap malam dan berkumul di balik selimut.

Mimpi-mimpi menyambutnya dalam sekejap.

.

-XXXXX-

.

"_Jangan Harry, kumohon, jangan Harry-"_

_Kilatan cahaya hijau membutakan memenuhi ruangan. Suara tawa kejam, dan suara jeritan terdengar memekakkan telinga._

_Ledakan keras, disusul dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Namun perasaan sakit lenyap dalam sekejap, diganti dengan perasaan lain..._

_Rasa dingin karena angin yang menampar-nampar wajah, dingin membekukan._

_Kemudian suara beberapa orang berbincang-bincang. Suara isak pelan terdengar, kemudian diikuti suara seseorang, seorang pria tua, berkata untuk terakhir kalinya dalam gelap malam._

"_Semoga berhasil, Harry Potter."_

_._

Untuk pertama kalinya, Harry terbangun karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

Dia mengusap-usap dan memijat-mijat dahinya, merasakan torehan di mana bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilatnya berada. Rasanya panas, tidak enak, dan seperti menusuk-nusuk. Beberapa menit kemudian barulah rasa sakit tersebut mereda, membuat Harry bisa lebih menyadari kondisi kamar tempat dia berada.

Jam di atas meja samping tempat tidur menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Matahari baru terbit, cahayanya menembus sela-sela korden yang menutup rapat jendela rumah, membentuk seleret garis kuning lurus di kamar yang gelap. Harry memutuskan untuk bangun, bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Kasurnya terasa nyaman, _terlalu_ nyaman bagi dirinya yang terbiasa tidur di atas matras lusuh di lemarinya.

Harry berjalan menuju jendela, dan membukanya. Cahaya matahari pagi menerpa masuk ke dalam ruangan. Harry menyipitkan matanya, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sampai tidak terlalu silau. Beberapa detik kemudian, sudah bisa berakomodasi dengan cukup bagus dengan intensitas cahaya yang ada, Harry menatap ke jalanan di depan rumah.

Sudah dua hari dua malam Harry ada di rumah ini, namun tetap tak ada perubahan. Jalanan yang sepi, kosong melompong, serta rumah-rumah yang sunyi tak berpenghuni masih saja sama. Harry menghela napas lega, namun sekaligus agak kecewa. Dia memang senang karena setidaknya tidak ada orang-orang gila di dekat sini, ataupun orang-orang _sakit_, namun akan lebih baik lagi kalau saja ada orang selain dia yang bisa dia temui.

Dia sudah merasakan banyak rasa kesepian selama bertahun-tahun, dan tetap saja perasaan tersebut tak pernah terasa enak.

Air di kamar mandi sudah habis, tak mengalir lagi. Begitu juga dengan air di konter dapur. Sereal sudah habis, dan tak ada makanan lain di rumah. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan di rumah tersebut, selain mendengarkan radio yang hanya mengeluarkan suara static.

_Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk pergi, _batin Harry.

Tapi mau pergi ke mana? Dover? Di mana tempat tersebut berada?

_Aku hanya pernah mendengar nama kota tersebut dari buku-buku sekolah dan cerita orang-orang. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika mencoba jalan dulu, mencari penunjuk jalan, daripada berdiam diri di rumah seperti ini seorang diri._

Keputusannya sudah mantap. Harry berganti baju dengan pakaian anak-anak yang dia temukan di salah satu kamar. Ukurannya kebesaran, namun setidaknya masih lebih pas daripada baju yang dia pakai sebelumnya, bekas Dudley. Dia mengambil tas sekolah yang ada, kemudian memasukkan satu botol air minum yang dia telah isi satu hari sebelumnya.

_Persiapan untuk perjalanan. Setidaknya... sampai aku menemukan rumah lain, _batinnya.

Menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya ke ruang keluarga yang kosong, Harry merasakan sesuatu menahannya sejenak. Ingin rasanya untuk berdiam di rumah ini saja, menunggu sampai ada orang yang datang. Namun tak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan, dan dia tak mau kalau ada orang gila yang datang dan dia hanya sendirian.

Foto di ruang keluarga tersebut menampilkan keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, anak laki-laki kecil dan remaja perempuan. Semuanya tersenyum dan tampak bahagia.

.

Beberapa puluh menit, atau mungkin beberapa jam kemudian, Harry mendapati rumah-rumah digantikan dengan barisan pohon-pohon pinus. Kemudian, setelah kira-kira satu jam lagi, jalanan mulai menurun. Pepohonan menjadi jarang di sepanjang beberapa meter, dan Harry bisa melihat perumahan menjelang di depannya.

Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mendapati bahwa kerusakan di tempat tersebut lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan yang terjadi di desa. Tak ada mobil-mobil sama sekali, semuanya sepertinya telah pergi dibawa meninggalkan tempat tersebut sejak lama. Namun, dengan rumput-rumput yang tak terpotong selama beberapa hari, beberapa pagar yang rusak, dan rumah-rumah yang sepi dan sunyi tak berpenghuni, tempat tersebut lebih terasa seperti kota hantu dibandingkan perumahan.

Harry berhenti sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya dan meminum air dari botol yang dibawanya. Dia duduk dengan waspada, takut kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang menyerangnya - suatu perasaan aneh yang telah menghinggapinya sejak dia lolos dari kejaran orang-orang 'gila' di Surrey - sebelum kemudian kembali tancap menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

Sebuah tanda lalu lintas menunjukkan peringatan akan adanya pertigaan beberapa ratus meter di depan. Harry melambatkan lajunya, berharap bahwa akhirnya akan ada papan penunjuk arah yang bisa memperlihatkan di mana dia berada, atau ke arah mana jalan yang harus dia tuju -

Harry melihat sesuatu, yang membuatnya langsung menarik rem mendadak dan berbelok. Dia menaiki trotoar, sepeda dia sandarkan di pinggir jalan, dan dia bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Napas terasa berat dan jantung berderu, Harry memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dia mempertimbangkan kemungkinannya. Dia bisa berbalik, kabur secepat mungkin, kembali ke daerah hutan pinus dan bersembunyi di sana. Atau dia bisa masuk ke dalam salah satu rumah, bersembunyi dan tinggal di sana, mungkin dia akan mendapatkan makanan, minuman, dan tempat tidur yang nyaman lagi.

_Ayolah,_ batin Harry. _Siapa tahu - siapa tahu bisa kuajak bicara!_

Harry menekan rasa takutnya sedalam mungkin, dan mengintip sedikit dari balik pohon.

Di pertigaan jalan di depan sana, ada dua orang yang sedang berjongkok di samping sesuatu. Harry menyipitkan matanya, menyadari bahwa 'sesuatu' itu, ternyata, tak lain adalah...

Mayat manusia.

Dan dua _orang _tersebut ternyata sedang _memakan daging _mayat tersebut dengan liarnya.

Belum pernah Harry melihat sesuatu semengerikan dan sengilu hal tersebut. Menyaksikan dua orang mencabut daging dan tulang seseorang begitu saja satu demi satu, menyaksikan mereka menggigiti tangan dan kepala mayat tersebut, membuat perutnya terasa mulas dan mual. Keringat dingin mengucur, namun Harry tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari kejadian di hadapannya tersebut.

Saat itulah, sebuah suara samar terdengar.

Awalnya hanya samar-samar, namun beberapa menit kemudian menjadi jelas di udara. Itu adalah suara deru mobil... Namun terdengar lebih keras daripada suara mobil biasa. Beberapa detik kemudian, sumber suara tersebut muncul sepenuhnya.

Beberapa truk.

Ada satu, dua, tiga, empat truk, berjalan berbaris, melewati jalanan yang sama yang tadi dilewati Harry. Masih terduduk kaku di balik pohon, Harry menyaksikan keempat truk tersebut melewati tempat dia bersembunyi, terus melaju menuju pertigaan jalan di depan.

Kedua orang-kanibal menghentikan makan mereka. Keduanya meraung dan menggeram, berlari menghampiri truk tersebut dengan mulut terbuka lebar, tangan terangkat, wajah bengis dan liar -

Truk terdepan menabrak keduanya dengan telak, membuat mereka terguling-guling di jalanan.

Keempat truk berhenti bersamaan. Truk pertama, ketiga, dan keempat, penuh sesuatu yang tampak seperti tabung-tabung dan kotak-kotak besar, sedangkan truk kedua berisi banyak tentara berpakaian militer abu-abu.

Dan, dari truk kedua itulah, melompat turun dua tentara.

Satu tentara menuju ke sisi kiri truk dan keluar dari pandangan Harry, sedangkan yang satu lagi mendekati orang-kanibal yang posisinya lebih dekat dengan Harry. Wajah tentara tersebut tertutup rapat oleh masker yang berkombinasi sempurna dengan helm besi menutup fitur kepalanya sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya tampak besar dengan pakaian militer dan berbagai perlengkapan yang di bawanya, mirip dengan pasukan dari film-film fiksi ilmiah.

Orang-kanibal tersebut mengeluarkan suara erangan, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan gemetar ke arah si tentara. Dia tampak kesakitan. Si tentara mengangkat senjatanya yang berwarna hitam dan besar mengerikan. Dia melakukan bidikan, dan, dalam sekejap, Harry tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Suara senapan dan peluru berdesing merobek udara, rentetan tembakan melontarkan peluru-peluru tajam menembus tubuh si orang-kanibal tanpa ampun. Lubang-lubang besar terbentuk di badannya, tangannya, darah bermuncratan di atas aspal -

Kepala orang-kanibal tersebut copot dan bergulingan di jalanan. Beberapa tembakan telah menghancurkan lehernya dan membuat kepalanya putus.

Tanpa menoleh, si tentara berbalik arah dan berlari kembali ke arah truk. Tentara yang satunya lagi juga muncul dari sisi lain truk. Berdua, mereka memanjat truk dan kembali duduk di dalamnya.

Keempat truk meluncur kembali, meninggalkan dua mayat orang-kanibal di jalanan, tergenang dalam kubangan cairan berwarna merah tua dari tubuh mereka sendiri. Sementara, kepala orang-kanibal yang copot berguling di jalanan hingga berhenti di tepian trotoar, tepat di roda sepeda, satu meter dari Harry.

Tatapan mata kepala tersebut tak akan pernah dia lupakan.

.

Warna merah tua yang sejak beberapa hari lalu ada di jalanan, di mobil, di trotoar, di dinding rumah, dan di tempat-tempat manapun rupanya adalah darah.

Orang-orang yang sakit sepertinya memang benar-benar berubah menjadi orang gila yang... memakan daging manusia juga, seperti manusia-manusia di film horor yang dulu pernah ada di TV... Istilahnya Zombi.

Dan militer sepertinya tidak, atau mungkin berhasil menghindar, dari tertular wabah penyakit ini. Mereka sekarang akan membunuhi 'zombi-zombi' yang mereka temukan.

Setidaknya begitulah kesimpulan yang dapat Harry ambil, sementara dia mengendarai sepedanya dengan perlahan.

Peristiwa barusan benar-benar mengguncangnya, meninggalkan bekas yang sangat mendalam. Jika sebelumnya dia hanya mengayuh sepeda secepat mungkin, kini dia lebih memilih untuk mengendarai sepedanya pelan-pelan saja, yang penting dia bisa mendengarkan dengan lebih seksama suara-suara dari sekelilingnya.

Dia tak mau menjadi korban zombi. Dan, dia ingin bisa bertemu lagi dengan truk tentara, siapa tahu mereka bisa memberi pertolongan. Tentara bisa melawan zombi, jadi harusnya mereka bisa 'kan memberinya tempat berlindung?

_Mungkin itulah sebabnya orang-orang yang selamat diperintahkan untuk pergi ke Dover. Karena di sana ada tempat perlindungan, dijaga oleh tentara,_ pikir Harry.

Namun, meskipun tahu bahwa tentara bertugas melawan Zombi, dan bahwa mereka sepertinya bisa melindunginya, ingatan mengenai tentara yang mengenakan perlengkapan topeng, senjata, dan masker gas yang menutupi tubuh mereka dengan lengkap a la prajurit di Star Wars mau tak mau membuat dirinya bergidik. Menyaksikan mereka yang mengangkat senjata dengan dinginnya, menarik pelatuk dan menembaki zombi hingga badannya koyak dan kepalanya putus, rasanya lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan menyaksikan zombi yang sedang memakan daging manusia.

Saat tengah hari telah lewat, Harry mencapai sebuah perempatan. Di sana, ada sebuah tanda penunjuk arah yang menunjukkan nama 'Dove...' dan '...8km' sebagian dari papan tersebut telah robek, patah, dan patahannya tersebut entah ada di mana. Namun satu hal jelas: jalan lurus adalah menuju ke 'Dove' (_Semoga itu Dover,_ pikir Harry).

Mengayuh sepedanya dengan lebih bertenaga, Harry meluncur sepanjang jalan lurus tersebut.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Harry mendapati kondisi sekelilingnya telah menjadi ramai kembali. Di daerah pemukiman tersebut, yang sedang dia lalui, rumah-rumah tunggal digantikan dengan bangunan-bangunan semacam daerah pertokoan. Ada juga beberapa apartemen bertingkat, rumah susun dengan dinding terbuat dari batu bata merah yang berdiri kokoh. Beberapa mobil bergeletakan di jalan, sebagian besar rusak, ada yang miring, terbalik, dan... masih berasap karena bekas terbakar.

Melengkapi itu semua, adalah adanya beberapa mayat manusia yang sudah tidak utuh lagi bergeletakan di sepanjang jalan.

Menelan ludahnya dan berusaha menekan rasa takutnya sedalam mungkin, Harry terus mengayuh sepeda. Dia berusaha menghindari memandang mayat-mayat tersebut, tetap memasang telinganya mendengarkan suara-suara sekecil apapun dari bangunan-bangunan di sekelilingnya.

Rasa lapar telah kembali menyerang dirinya.

Merasa tak sanggup lagi berjalan dengan perut lapar, Harry memutuskan untuk berhenti. Dia memegangi perutnya yang sakit, menuntun sepedanya pelan-pelan. Ada toko minimarket 24 jam di seberang jalan, kacanya sudah pecah dan ada mobil yang ringsek di depannya.

Sejenak, indera dan intuisinya memperingatkan bahwa ini mungkin ide buruk. Tapi apa boleh buat. Rasa lapar benar-benar menyakitkan, dan dia butuh sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Dia mencapai toko tersebut, membuka pintunya, dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Rak-rak miring, isinya berserakan di lantai dan acak-acakan di berbagai tempat. Mesin penjual minuman kaleng pecah dan rusak. Di meja kasir ada bekas darah dalam jumlah besar, seolah-olah muncrat, ditumpahkan dari atas.

Dan, di antara barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai itu, ada beberapa kotak sereal.

Harry menghela napasnya, dan langsung berlari menuju kotak sereal tersebut. Dia menginjak beberapa barang - kotak sabun, shampoo, dan beberapa benda lagi - sebelum akhirnya berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kotak sereal, dan langsung merobek kotaknya dengan liar.

Sembari mengunyah sereal rasa cokelat tersebut, Harry juga menyadari satu hal lain yang berserakan di sekeliling sereal: cokelat batangan.

"Oh Tuhan..." Harry mendesah, mengambil salah satu cokelat, yang berlabel 'Neo', nyengir lebar. "...terima kasih."

Tangan kiri menyuapkan sereal, dan tangan kanan menggenggam cokelat batangan, Harry makan dengan sangat nikmat. Membiarkan makanan tersebut berdiam di lidahnya terlebih dahulu selama beberapa detik, merasakan dan mengecap cokelat di lidahnya dengan intens, sebelum menelannya. Rasanya sangat melegakan bisa seperti ini, bisa makan dalam jumlah besar.

Selesai memenuhi perutnya, Harry memasukkan beberapa batang cokelat ke dalam tasnya. Akan sangat menyenangkan memiliki bekal dalam perjalanan menuju Dover.

Harry bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju rak tempat minuman-minuman botol. Dia membuka salah satunya, meminum jus jeruk dengan nikmatnya. Memasukkan dua botol ke dalam tasnya juga, Harry berjalan ke mesin penjual minuman kaleng yang sudah pecah di ujung ruangan, berpikir bahwa mungkin ada yang juga bisa diambil. Dia keluar dari barisan rak-rak, menuju mesin tersebut -

Suara geraman rendah terdengar dari sebelah kirinya.

Secepat kilat Harry menoleh, dan menatap langsung ke sumber suara. Di sana, enam meter di depannya, berdiri seorang pria gemuk dengan wajah berlumuran darah. Mata orang tersebut tidak fokus, rambutnya yang panjang awut-awutan, basah dan kotor. Tangan kiri orang tersebut tak ada.

_Zombi_, otak Harry berteriak keras-keras.

Dia menggeram lagi, lebih keras kali ini, dan mulai berjalan cepat ke arah Harry.

"Tidak!" Harry menjerit, berbalik badan dan mulai berlari. Dia masuk kembali ke antara rak-rak, berlari kencang.

Raungan terdengar dari belakangnya. Harry tak berani menoleh, dia hanya terus berlari, air mata ngeri terkumpul, jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali. Dia melompati tumpukan kotak sereal, cokelat, dan biskuit di lantai, mendarat dengan keras, dan terus berlari.

Mendadak, terdengar suara benda berat terjatuh di belakangnya. Menyempatkan diri menoleh, Harry melihat si orang-zombi terjatuh tengkurap di lantai, terpeleset di plastik-plastik bungkus cokelat. Si orang-zombi mendongak dengan liar, wajahnya tampak murka, dia meraung lebih keras lagi.

Melihat ke sebelah kirinya, Harry mendapatkan ide. Secepat kilat dia berlari ke ujung rak, mengambil jarak lima meter antara dirinya dan si orang-zombi. Kemudian dia mendorong rak yang memang sudah terlalu miring tersebut sehingga rak tersebut ambruk sepenuhnya ke gang tempat si orang-zombi berada.

Harry tak berhenti lama untuk melihat apakah si orang-zombi benar-benar tertimpa rak. Dia kembali berlari, keluar dari toko, menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya. Sembari mengayuh, dengan ngeri Harry menyaksikan banyak, lebih banyak lagi, orang-zombi keluar dari bangunan-bangunan di kanan-kiri jalan. Aksinya di dalam toko mengundang perhatian banyak dari mereka. Mereka semua menoleh ketika Harry lewat, tampak bingung dan tak mengerti selama beberapa detik. Harry melewati kerumunan mereka, meluncur di jalanan -

Saat itulah mereka sadar. Satu raungan, disusul yang lain, dan mereka mulai mengejar.

_Deja Vu._ Dari rumah-rumah dan bangunan-bangunan keluar lebih banyak lagi zombi. Semuanya meraung-raung, berdarah-darah, mengejar Harry dengan lapar. Persis seperti yang dialaminya beberapa hari lalu, dan persis seperti malam itu juga, Harry mulai menangis.

_Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku?_

Beberapa puluh meter, ada perempatan. Harry tak sempat berbelok, dia hanya terus berjalan lurus. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, dadanya mulai terasa sakit. Dia menoleh ke belakang, melihat zombi-zombi semakin banyak, keluar dari bangunan-bangunan yang baru saja dia lewati, terpanggil akan suara-suara dari sesama mereka. Namun mereka juga tampak makin menjauh, beda kecepatan antara dirinya dan para zombi lumayan besar.

Suara raungan dalam jumlah besar terdengar dari arah depan.

Harry menoleh kembali ke depan, melihat barisan zombi sedang berjalan pelan ke arahnya dari depan. Bengis, menggeram-geram, dan dengan darah menetes-netes dari mulut mereka, Harry terjebak di jalanan tersebut. Dari belakangnya ada rombongan zombi, di depannya ada selusin, dua-duanya menuju ke arahnya, menjepitnya di tengah-tengah.

Harry menarik rem keras-keras, namun suara aneh terdengar, dilanjutkan dengan serangkaian kejadian:

Kawat rem putus, mur rem copot.

Kawat rem menyangkut di roda, membuat roda depan oleng.

Harry tak dapat mengendalikan sepedanya, dia meluncur dengan liar ke arah zombi di depannya, yang menyeringai, memamerkan gigi-gigi mereka, tangan mereka yang rusak terbuka, seolah siap menerimanya dalam satu pelukan besar. Dia menjerit, berteriak, ingin menghindar dari mereka semua -

Sensasi seperti dimasukkan ke dalam air dingin menimpa dirinya. Sejenak dia mengira dia menabrak zombi, namun tak ada tubuh empuk yang harusnya ada dari manusia. Malahan, dia mendapati dirinya masih meluncur, terjatuh ke jalanan, berguling-guling hingga akhirnya berhenti.

Mendongak, kesakitan dan pusing, Harry melihat dirinya ada dalam jarak tiga puluh meter dari barisan zombi barusan - yang mana mereka semua kini sedang mencabik-cabik sepedanya, berniat memakannya.

_Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini, sedangkan sepedaku ada di sana? Apa aku meluncur di udara sejauh itu? Kalau iya, bagaimana-_

Menekan rasa nyeri di kaki, sikut, dan tubuhnya sedalam mungkin, serta mengenyahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di pikirannya, Harry berdiri dan mulai menjauh, mengambil kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Dia baru berhasil mengambil jarak sekian puluh meter, ketika akhirnya rombongan zombi yang dari tadi mengejarnya dari belakang menyatu dengan selusin zombi yang sedang mengunyah sepedanya.

Mereka semua menoleh, dan melihat punggungnya yang sedang berlari pincang.

Raungan lagi, termasuk dari zombi yang mengunyah sepeda. Mereka merasa ditipu, mereka menjadi lebih liar dan ganas. Dengan kompak mereka kembali berlari mengejar Harry, kali ini dengan keganasan dan tenaga yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Jalanan bercabang tiga, Harry berbelok ke kanan. Barisan gedung-gedung apartemen dan beberapa rumah bertingkat ada di kanan-kiri jalan. Harry merasa napasnya sudah nyaris habis, tas punggungnya terasa mengiris-iris bahunya. Dia terpincang-pincang, kakinya berdarah dan terasa sakit. Namun suara zombi-zombi terdengar makin keras, mereka semakin mendekat, tinggal beberapa detik lagi dan mereka juga akan mencapai pertigaan, berbelok, dan bisa menyusulnya. Dia merasa putus asa, dan dia terjatuh.

Suara raungan semakin keras di belakangnya. Sejenak, dia berpikir untuk berbaring saja, membiarkan mereka mengambilnya. Mungkin akan lebih enak seperti itu, tak akan ada rasa sakit seperti yang dia alami sekarang ini.

_Jangan... jangan mati... aku tak mau mati! Aku tak mau dimakan!_

_AKU TAK MAU MATI!_

Dia mencoba bangun, mencoba berdiri dan berjalan. Namun, belum sempat dia bisa mengambil posisi berlutut, langkah-langkah kaki yang berbeda terdengar dari sebelah kanannya.

Ada yang mengangkatnya, membawanya menjauh dari jalanan. Siapapun itu, dia membawa Harry masuk ke salah satu apartemen, menutup pintu kaca di belakang mereka berdua.

Harry bisa melihat rombongan pengejarnya lewat di jalanan di depan, mengira bahwa objek kejaran mereka mungkin telah berlari lumayan jauh di jalanan, dan harus dikejar terus.

"Tenang, nak, tenang," ujar orang yang baru saja menyelamatkan Harry. Orang dewasa, pria, kedengarannya. Mengenakan pakaian dengan bahan seperti jas hujan, dan suaranya teredam seperti mengenakan topeng... Atau masker.

"Tenang. Kamu aman sekarang. Kamu selamat."

Napas Harry masih terasa sangat berat, dia hanya bisa mengangguk di bahu si pria, sementara dia dibawa menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

.

-XXXXX-

.

Pintu-pintu kamar apartemen tersebut berwarna cokelat tua. Bentuknya kaku, persegi panjang tanpa kontur apapun, mirip dengan pintu lemari baju yang lusuh. Dindingnya terkesan lembab, warna cat sudah mulai memudar di sana-sini. Ada beberapa bercak darah di pintu, dan ada pula... Beberapa potongan tubuh.

Mereka menyusuri lorong yang gelap, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari jendela di ujung. Napas masih terasa berat, dan dada sakit, Harry hanya bisa mengamati dengan samar-samar keadaan sekelilingnya tersebut, tak mampu untuk bertanya hal-hal apapun.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di depan sebuah kamar. Pria tersebut mengeluarkan kunci dalam jumlah seikat dari sakunya, lalu memasukkannya ke lubang kunci di pintu. Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Harry dibaringkan di atas sebuah sofa. Pria tersebut melangkah menjauhinya, terdengar berbicara dengan seseorang, namun tak jelas apa yang diomongkan. Merasa sudah berhasil mendapatkan kembali napasnya, Harry mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke wajah, membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Meja sederhana, TV kecil, satu radio di atas meja, dan beberapa buku masuk ke dalam pandangannya. Kotak tisu yang sudah berantakan, beberapa tas, dan baju bertebaran di seluruh ruangan, dari di sekeliling sofa sampai di seberang meja. Harry tak pernah masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen manapun seumur hidupnya. Kesan pertama yang dia dapatkan, dari ruangan yang dia lihat (yang sepertinya merupakan ruang keluarga), adalah bahwa tempat tersebut kurang terawat.

Mungkin ada hubungannya juga dengan hidup di rumah yang selalu dirawat oleh Bibi Petunia sampai-sampai tidak ada debu setitik pun, Harry merasa aneh dan terasing di tempat tersebut.

Pria tersebut sudah kembali, membawa sekotak P3K. Dengan mudah dan lancar, seolah-olah terlatih untuk melakukannya, dia membuka gulungan perban, memotongnya, mengambil botol berisi alkohol dan obat merah. Kemudian, dia memulai mengobati luka Harry, menotol-notolkan obat merah dan menempel perban di atasnya.

"Kamu beruntung, nak," kata pria tersebut, akhirnya berbicara. "Luka-luka goresan ini bisa menjadi cukup dalam dan fatal. Untunglah hanya memar saja."

Harry tidak menjawab, dia mendongak menatap pria tersebut.

Seorang pria berusia 30-an tahun, atau mungkin 40-an, dilihat dari raut-raut di wajahnya. Rambutnya sudah mulai beruban, matanya merah dan berair. Dia mengenakan masker, dan suaranya juga teredam, seperti tersengal atau tertahan sesuatu di tenggorokannya.

Menyadari tatapan Harry yang berubah menjadi takut dan khawatir, pria tersebut tertawa pelan. Dia menepuk-nepuk tangan Harry, berkata, "Ya, aku juga tertular. Namun tidak begitu parah, untunglah. Aku masih bisa bertahan, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tidak apa-apa, nak. Jangan khawatir."

Namun pengalamannya benar-benar sudah memberinya pelajaran. Harry bergerak lemah, berkata pelan, "Pamanku tertular, dan dia... berubah."

"Ah, ya. Stadium tinggi, gelombang serangan pertama," kata pria tersebut, mengangguk. "Rumahmu di daerah London?"

"Er... Saya berasal dari Privet Drive, Surrey, sir," jawab Harry. _Bagaimana bisa dia tahu?_

"Ya, benar," pria tersebut berujar, menggunting perban lagi dan mulai melilitkannya di tangan Harry yang satunya. Harry meringis, merasakan sakit menyengatnya, namun dia menggigit lidahnya dan berusaha menahannya.

Si pria berkata lagi, "Apa yang terjadi dengan orangtuamu?"

"Meninggal," jawab Harry. Pria tersebut berhenti. Menyadari kekeliruannya, Harry buru-buru menambahkan, "Er - mereka sudah meninggal sejak lama, sir. Sejak saya bayi. Saya selama ini tinggal bersama paman dan bibi saya."

"Oh," alkohol dioleskan di atas luka kaki. "Apakah mereka -"

"Saya tak tahu," jawab Harry. Dia mengingat sebentar, menambahkan, "Mungkin... paman saya mungkin sudah. Tapi bibi dan sepupu saya, mereka ikut mengejar saya malam itu."

"Sudah berubah juga," dia mengangguk. "Kapan itu terjadi?"

Harry berusaha mengingat-ingat. Dia menjawab, "Kira-kira tiga hari lalu, sir."

"Tiga hari..." si pria menoleh menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kamu... berada di luar selama itu?"

"Ya. Er... tidak juga," kata Harry buru-buru. "Saya tinggal di sebuah rumah kosong selama dua hari dua malam. Di desa beberapa kilometer dari kota ini."

"Begitu..." pria tersebut mengangguk. Dia memotong perban lagi, berkata, "Kamu benar-benar hebat, nak."

"Ya... sepertinya saya beruntung, sir."

Beberapa perban dan ikatan lagi dilakukan dalam diam. Harry memandangi si pria terus bekerja, berpikir apakah sebaiknya menanyakan siapa sebenarnya si pria.

Namun, belum sempat dia memutuskan, si pria berbicara lagi.

"Kamu tak tertular sedikit pun," ujar si pria.

Hal yang benar. Sangat benar, dan mau tak mau Harry sadari, memang benar kenyataannya. Dia tak tertular...

"Ya," jawab Harry. "Meskipun, mungkin saja... er... saya sudah tertular, namun belum berubah -"

"Kamu bahkan tidak pilek. Kamu tak tertular, nak. Sama seperti... seseorang lainnya."

Harry mengerjap. _Apa maksudnya?_

Pria tersebut menggunting perban terakhir, dan pergi meninggalkan Harry di sofa sembari membawa perlengkapan P3K-nya. Harry memandanginya pergi hingga keluar dari lingkup pandangnya. Detik demi detik berlalu, digantikan menit demi menit. Namun si pria belum kembali.

Merasa penasaran, Harry bangkit duduk. Tangan dan kakinya masih terasa sakit, namun hanya nyeri kecil. Dia bisa menahannya. Dia terduduk, memandang seluruh isi ruangan tersebut, menangkap beberapa objek yang tadinya belum dia lihat: sebuah lemari kecil, pintu yang menampakkan dapur dan ruang makan, serta...

Seorang anak perempuan menatap Harry dari dekat lemari.

Harry mengerjap kaget, menatap balik si anak perempuan, yang masih terus memandanginya. Normalnya, jarang ada yang menatapnya seintens itu. Bahkan, biasanya menatap orang lain seperti yang dilakukan si anak akan terasa tidak sopan. Namun si anak perempuan ini hanya terus memandanginya, tak memalingkan wajah sama sekali.

Badan anak tersebut kecil. Mungkin tingginya sama dengan Harry, hanya berbeda beberapa sentimeter. Berambut pirang, bermata biru keabu-abuan, dan berwajah agak kotor. Dia mengenakan baju sederhana berwarna krem, membuatnya kontras dengan lemari cokelat gelap di sampingnya.

Menelan ludahnya dengan agak gugup, Harry berkata pelan, "Um..."

"Kamu juga sehat," si anak perempuan berkata mendahuluinya. "Kamu juga tidak sakit."

Mengerjap, Harry menatap si anak dengan lebih teliti. Dilihat lebih seksama lagi, si anak tampak sehat juga: matanya masih jernih, tak ada bekas pilek atau flu, tak ada gejala-gejala sakit sama sekali. Kesadaran menghantam Harry, akan fakta bahwa ternyata ada yang sama seperti dirinya.

Harry membuka mulutnya, ribuan pertanyaan melintas di kepalanya. Yang pertama keluar adalah sebuah pertanyaan sederhana:

"Kenapa?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang juga ada di pikiranku sejak beberapa hari lalu, nak."

Pria tersebut telah kembali. Dia masih mengenakan maskernya, namun sudah melepas setelan jaket plastik abu-abu yang tadi dia kenakan. Dia berjalan memutari sofa, kemudian duduk di kursi di hadapan Harry.

Dia menghela napas, melanjutkan, "Kamu adalah orang sehat pertama yang aku temui dalam beberapa hari. Selain putriku, tentu saja. Saat gelombang pertama virus menyebar, semua menjadi panik. Berita untuk evakuasi datang dari radio-radio, televisi, siaran-siaran darurat. Aku sedang di Liverpool saat itu terjadi.

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa sebuah kecelakaan telah terjadi di laboratorium di London. Virus menyebar di udara, naik dan jatuh kembali bersamaan dengan hujan. Masuk ke dalam saluran air, ke dalam makanan, permukaan jalanan, rumah, tanah, semuanya. Mereka mengatakan seluruh London dan daerah sekitarnya hancur."

Pria tersebut berhenti, menatap radio yang ada di atas meja. Harry juga diam, memandangi radio tersebut, teringat akan pesan radio yang dia dengar di dalam rumah tempat dia berlindung selama dua hari. Perintah untuk mengungsi ke Dover.

"Mereka memerintahkan orang-orang yang selamat untuk pergi ke Dover, sir," kata Harry pelan.

"Ya, itu juga yang kudengar," kata si pria, mengangguk. Dia diam sejenak, kemudian berkata lagi, "Tapi... Aku tak tahu."

Harry menatapnya dengan bingung. "Tak tahu, sir?"

Pria tersebut menggeleng pelan. Dia mendongak, menatap kembali kepada Harry. "Sally juga tak tertular. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin anak-anak memang tidak tertular flu, dan melihatmu di sini, dugaanku menjadi semakin kuat."

Harry menoleh lagi ke 'Sally', yang masih memandanginya dari samping lemari. Dia mencoba tersenyum, namun tak bisa, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berpaling darinya dan kembali berbicara dengan pria tersebut. Apa yang dikatakan oleh si pria, mengenai "anak-anak mungkin tak tertular," cukup masuk akal. Namun Harry teringat sesuatu, seseorang yang ikut mengejarnya dengan liar beberapa malam lalu.

"Sepupu saya tertular, dan dia seumuran dengan saya," Harry berkata kepada si pria.

Pria tersebut mengangkat alisnya. Dia diam menatap Harry selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ah, kalau begitu kemungkinan dicabut. Tapi tetap... aku merasa _pasti_ ada sesuatu yang membuat kamu dan Sally kebal. Atau sesuatu yang membuatku _bisa_ bertahan selama beberapa hari, melalui perjalanan dari Liverpool ke sini."

Harry mengangguk pelan. Ya, kalau si pria saja bisa bertahan selama ini, pasti ada alasan tertentu. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat seseorang bisa bertahan cukup lama di tengah-tengah wabah. Mungkinkah mengenakan masker cukup lama juga berpengaruh? Tentara-tentara yang lewat tadi siang juga mengenakan masker dan perlengkapan yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka.

_Lalu, bagaimana dengan Dover?_

"Sir, apakah Anda berniat untuk pergi ke Dover?" tanya Harry.

Pria tersebut mendongak. Sejenak, dia tampak seperti mau menjawab, namun kemudian tatapannya menjadi ragu-ragu. Dia menunduk lagi, memandangi radio yang ada di atas meja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, si pria berdiri. Dia berkata, "Maaf, nak. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku James Perks. Panggil saja aku James. Dan itu putriku, Sally-Anne."

Harry mengangguk dan menyalami Mr Perks, atau James, sembari berkata, "Harry Potter, sir. Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Sama-sama," jawab Mr Perks, tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Kami tak memiliki banyak makanan, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk beberapa belas hari. Ada minuman, juga ada generator cadangan. Hanya ada dua kamar di sini, jadi kamu bisa berbagi dengan Sally-Anne. Ada matras cadangan di lemari, akan kusiapkan. Anggap rumah sendiri, Harry."

"Terima kasih, sir," jawab Harry, tersenyum. Mr Perks mengangguk, berjalan pergi dan masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar. Harry menoleh dan bertemu mata kembali dengan Sally-Anne, yang masih memandanginya. Dia ragu-ragu sejenak, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan senyum kecil pada anak perempuan tersebut.

Sally-Anne membalas dengan sebuah senyuman, yang dengan seketika membuat seluruh wajahnya tampak lebih cerah.

.

Kamar yang sederhana, lebih kecil daripada kamar Dudley, namun lebih besar daripada lemari di bawah tangga Privet Drive. Dinding berwarna putih kusam, kasur tunggal di satu sisi, meja belajar menghadap jendela, serta lemari baju di dekat pintu masuk kamar.

Tas sekolah, beberapa buku pelajaran dan buku tulis tergeletak di atas meja. Ada beberapa foto yang dibingkai juga, berwarna hitam putih dan tampak lumayan tua.

Sally-Anne duduk di atas kasurnya, memandangi Harry yang duduk bersila di atas matrasnya di lantai. Harry merasa agak canggung. Dia jarang sekali bergaul dengan anak-anak seumurannya, apalagi berbicara dan mengobrol. Dia ingin membuka pembicaraan, namun takut-takut kalau ada dia salah mengucapkan kata-kata hingga dia dimusuhi.

Atau, lebih parah lagi, dijauhi.

Karena itu, Harry mendapati bahwa yang membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu adalah Sally-Anne sendiri. Anak perempuan tersebut menunduk memandangnya, dan berkata, "Harry 'kan?"

"Ya," jawab Harry. "Sally-Anne?"

"Hm," dia mengangguk, tersenyum kecil. Harry membalas tersenyum juga, dan kesenyapan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Menoleh ke kanan-kirinya, Harry mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa menjadi bahan pembicaraan, hingga akhirnya pandangannya jatuh ke salah satu foto di atas meja belajar.

"Er... Apakah itu kamu?" tanya Harry, menunjuk ke foto tersebut.

Sally-Anne menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit, melihat ke arah foto yang dimaksud Harry. Foto seorang anak perempuan kecil, kira-kira berumur empat atau lima tahun, sedang dipangku oleh perempuan remaja.

"Ya," jawab Sally-Anne.

"Siapa yang bersamamu itu?"

"Kakakku, Penelope," jawabnya.

"Oh..." Harry mengangguk pelan. Dia berpikir sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sudah meninggal... Kalau tak salah tiga tahun lalu."

"Oh. Er..." Harry merasa menyesal telah menanyakan hal tersebut. "Er... maafkan aku. Aku turut berduka."

"Tak apa-apa, Harry," kata Sally-Anne datar.

Harry mendongak. Dia melihat Sally-Anne turun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergabung dengannya di atas matras, duduk bersila menghadapnya.

Dan kesunyian kembali datang.

_Dia benar-benar pendiam,_ batin Harry, merasa bingung, tak tahu harus bagaimana. _Apa lagi yang bisa dibicarakan? Er..._

"Er... jadi..." Harry berdeham. "Jadi, di sini cuma ada kamu dan ayahmu?"

"Tidak. Ada Mum juga kok," jawab Sally.

Harry mengangkat alisnya. "Ibumu? Di mana dia? Kenapa aku tak melihatnya tadi?"

"Dia di kamar. Sakitnya sudah sangat parah, Dad memutuskan untuk menguncinya di kamar. Dia tak sanggup untuk bergerak, dan harus dirawat di sana."

Berpikir sejenak, kini Harry bisa menebak alasan Mr Perks belum juga membawa Sally-Anne pergi ke Dover. "Ibumu yang membuat ayahmu tak mau pergi dari sini."

"Dad ingin kami tetap di sini, dia bilang pertolongan pasti akan datang," jawab Sally. Dia diam selama beberapa detik, sebelum menambahkan, "Atau, kata Dad, setidaknya sampai Mum bisa tidur."

_Tidur... berarti - _Harry mengerjap kaget. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal tersebut semudah itu?

"Tak apa-apa," Sally-Anne menambahkan. "Kupikir, dengan demikian Mum akan bisa bergabung dengan kakak di langit. Kakak tak akan sendirian lagi."

Harry menganga mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Tak pernah sebelumnya dia mendengar seorang anak mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Dia menunduk, memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sally-Anne.

"Tapi kamu akan merindukannya," ujar Harry.

"Ya."

"Tidakkah -" Harry mendongak, menatapnya. "Tidakkah kamu pikir itu... tak adil? Ibumu tak pantas meninggal hanya karena... wabah ini!"

"Aku tak tahu seperti apa itu 'adil,'" jawab Sally-Anne, menggeleng. "Tidak sejak kakakku... meninggal."

Harry membuka mulutnya, berniat untuk menanyakan apa yang dimaksud Sally dari kata-katanya tersebut, namun lagi-lagi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia memilih untuk menggigit bibirnya, menatap ke dinding kosong di sebelah kirinya.

Sally-Anne menoleh menatap dinding juga. Dia menghela napas pelan, berkata, "Tapi... aku tetap penasaran."

"Penasaran apa?" tanya Harry, menoleh kepadanya.

"Kenapa aku tak... tertular penyakit ini sama sekali. Kenapa..." Sally menatapnya balik. "...kamu tak tertular juga, Harry. Tak pernahkah kamu berpikir demikian?"

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Harry pelan. "Aku sempat memikirkannya juga pagi ini, sembari mengendarai sepeda..."

Sally mengerjap. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Harry. "Apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Harry mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Dulu, saat di rumah, aku selalu dipanggil paman dan bibiku dengan sebutan 'si aneh.' Aku selalu menjadi... keganjilan dimanapun juga. Di rumah, di sekolah, di..."

Ya, benar. Dimanapun juga. Siapa yang mau berteman dengan si aneh Harry Potter, dengan kacamatanya yang tua dan bengkok? Dengan bajunya yang lusuh dan kebesaran? Dengan penampilannya yang pendek, rambutnya yang acak-acakan, dan... Matanya yang hijau cemerlang, sangat mencolok?

Dia memang mungkin berbeda. Ganjil. Aneh, berbeda dengan orang-orang lain. Bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal juga -

Harry berhenti mendadak.

Sally-Anne menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Harry. Dia mengangkat alisnya, bertanya, "Apa?"

"Aku mau tanya," Harry berkata pelan, merendahkan suaranya. Dia mengerling ke pintu, memastikannya sudah tertutup, sebelum melanjutkan, "Apakah... kamu pernah mengalami hal-hal aneh selama ini? Seperti... entahlah. Kamu melakukan hal-hal yang _tak masuk akal?"_

Mengerjap bingung, Sally-Anne mengernyit dan bergeser mendekat ke Harry. Dia berbisik, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar. Ini... memang aneh, tapi aku pernah mengalaminya," Harry menggaruk rambutnya yang berantakan dengan sebelah tangan, merasakan kontur bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilatnya di sana. "Waktu itu, rambutku dicukur habis sampai botak. Mereka tumbuh dalam waktu satu malam, kembali seperti semula. Seperti ini."

Sally-Anne mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pernah mendadak muncul di atap sekolah, saat sedang..." _dikejar-kejar Dudley_, "...berlarian di halaman. Berpindah tempat... dalam sekejap. Dan aku mengalaminya lagi tadi siang, aku berpindah tempat sejauh kira-kira tiga puluh meter begitu saja."

Alis terangkat, Sally-Anne berbisik, "Teleport?"

"Ya, ya, itu dia," kata Harry, mengangguk-angguk bersemangat. Itu istilah yang dia dapat dari film-film fiksi ilmiah yang kadang ditonton oleh Dudley. "Ya. Dan itu belum semua. Beberapa kali, pintu terbuka sendiri tanpa aku menyentuhnya."

Sally-Anne kini menganga. Dia berkata pelan, "Ternyata... kamu juga bisa?"

_Juga? _"Maksudmu, kamu pernah -"

"Beberapa kali. Aku pernah melakukan teleport satu kali, dari sekolah ke dalam kamar ini! Dan aku pernah..." Sally berhenti selama sepersekian detik. "...pernah membuat bunga-bungaan tumbuh begitu saja di atas tanah yang kusentuh!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Harry, membayangkan Sally bisa membuat pohon dari tanah kosong. "Wow."

"Ya. Selama ini aku mengira aku ini... Mutan," gumam Sally-Anne.

Harry mengerjap. "'Mutan?'"

Sally-Anne menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kamu belum pernah membaca komik X-Men?"

"Er... belum pernah," jawab Harry, merasa malu. "Keluargaku, terutama sepupuku, tak pernah memperbolehkanku membaca buku-buku komik."

"Aku membaca mereka, dulu kakakku mempunyai koleksinya dalam jumlah besar!" kata Sally dengan bersemangat.

"Wow. Ceritanya seperti apa?" tanya Harry penasaran.

"Oh, seru! Ceritanya mengenai sekelompok manusia, yang memiliki kekuatan super! Mereka berbeda dari orang-orang biasa, ada yang bisa menembakkan laser dari matanya, ada yang bisa mengendalikan cuaca, ada yang bisa berubah bentuk menjadi orang lain, ada yang bisa mengeluarkan cakar besi dari tangannya - dan banyak lagi!" kata Sally-Anne cepat, tersenyum lebar. "Mereka semua sebenarnya adalah Mutan! Manusia-manusia yang telah berevolusi hingga mendapatkan kekuatan-kekuatan hebat, hingga menjadi super hero! Memiliki bentuk DNA yang berbeda, yang telah berevolusi!"

"Apa itu DNA?" tanya Harry.

"Er... aku tak tahu," jawab Sally-Anne, tersenyum malu. "Tapi yang jelas itu benda keren yang ada di dalam tubuh tiap manusia! Nah, mereka ini bergabung, menjadi kelompok Superhero yang bernama X-Men!"

"Benarkah? Wow..." Harry berkata penuh kekaguman. Dia melihat ke tangannya, ke kakinya, merasa dirinya menjadi benar-benar _berbeda_. "Kalau begitu, kita adalah mereka? Mutan, manusia super?"

"Ya, mungkin saja," jawab Sally, nyengir. "Berarti cerita tersebut nyata! X-Men benar-benar ada, sama seperti kita!"

"Sebentar, sebentar," Harry mengangkat tangannya. "M-Mungkinkah, itu penyebab utamanya kita berdua tidak terjangkit virus ini? Karena kita Mutan, berbeda dengan manusia biasa?"

"Ya, itu benar! Aku mengerti sekarang," Sally nyaris meloncat-loncat saking girangnya. "Dan X-Men saat ini ada di suatu tempat, bersama mutan-mutan lainnya! Mereka pasti juga tak terkena virus, mereka sehat walafiat! Kita berdua tak sendirian!"

"Kalau mereka ada, berarti kita bisa bergabung dengan mereka dan -"

"-mungkin mereka akan membantu! Mungkin mereka bisa menyembuhkan Mum dan Dad," Sally berbisik, matanya berbinar-binar penuh harapan. "Profesor X memiliki rumah yang penuh peralatan berteknologi canggih! Pasti ada obat-obatan canggih juga!"

"Siapa Profesor X?"

"Pendiri X-Men!"

"Wow. Apakah dia yang terkuat?"

"Kalau menurutku, yang paling kuat itu Cyclops! Dia keren, bisa menembakkan laser dari mata!"

"Siapa itu Cyclops?"

Dan pembicaran mereka mengenai X-Men berlanjut selama berjam-jam, tertawa-tawa saat Sally-Anne menceritakan beberapa cerita yang lucu, merasa tegang saat cerita yang seru, dan mendiskusikan kapan mereka bisa bertemu dengan X-Men. Hingga akhirnya malam pun tiba, dan Harry serta Sally-Anne tertidur dengan wajah senang, penuh harapan agar mereka bisa bertemu secepat mungkin dengan 'sesama' mereka.

Beberapa raungan dan lolongan Zombi terdengar dari luar, diikuti suara-suara tembakan di kejauhan.

.

-XXXXX-

.

"_Jangan Harry, jangan Harry! Kumohon, beri ampun, beri ampun -"_

"_Minggir, perempuan!"_

_Kilatan cahaya hijau, suara ledakan keras._

"_Semoga berhasil, Harry Potter..."_

_Suara tembakan, peluru-peluru menembus tubuhnya, melubangi dirinya dan membuat kepalanya putus, terguling-guling di jalanan yang penuh zombi -_

Harry terbangun.

Mimpi yang sama, namun dengan variasi tambahan mengerikan. Dia menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat dingin, mengatur napasnya kembali dengan beberapa tarikan napas pelan. Menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, dia melihat Sally-Anne masih tidur dengan pulas di atas kasurnya.

Menyenangkan sekali berbagi cerita dengan Sally-Anne. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Harry berbicara dan mengobrol sebanyak itu dengan seseorang. Pertama kalinya juga bagi Harry untuk berbagi kisah "kekuatan mutan"-nya dengan sesamanya, sesama mutan. Senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa ada orang-orang lain di luar sana, yang mungkin sehat, sama seperti mereka berdua, dan bahwa mereka, para X-Men ini, bisa menolong ayah dan ibu Sally-Anne.

Sembari lalu, Harry menyadari juga bahwa wajah Sally tampak polos, lucu, dan - Harry menggigit bibirnya_ - _cantik dalam tidurnya. Sesuatu yang jarang dia lihat dari siapapun, terutama setelah hidup dalam rumah yang mengurungnya di lemari bawah tangga selama bertahun-tahun.

_Senang rasanya memiliki teman... seperti dia, _batin Harry.

Harry berdiri, dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dia tahu dia tak akan bisa tertidur lagi dalam waktu dekar dengan kondisi begini, dia memilih untuk mencoba minum air untuk menenangkan diri.

Ruang keluarga diterangi oleh sebuah bola lampu yang menyala redup. Tak ada siapapun, semuanya pastilah sudah tidur. Harry berjalan ke ruang makan, mengambil gelas di konter, dan menyalakan kran. Air masih menyala. Dia berjalan ke meja, duduk dan mulai meminum airnya, ketika pintu kamar satunya lagi membuka.

Mr Perks berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar tersebut. Masker masih dia kenakan, dia membawa nampan berisi bekas-bekas makan seseorang. Wajahnya merah, keringat dingin ada di sekujur kepalanya, membasahi bajunya. Flu berat telah menjangkitinya, namun dia masih bisa berjalan tanpa terhuyung.

Dia mengerjap dengan sangat kaget mendapati Harry ada di ruang makan.

"Harry! Kukira kamu sudah tidur!" ujarnya.

"Er... sudah, sir. Hanya... saya terbangun," jawab Harry.

Mr Perks mengernyit sesaat, sebelum alisnya terangkat sebelah. Dia berkata, "Mimpi buruk?"

"Ya, sir. Semacam itu."

Mengangguk-angguk, Mr Perks berjalan ke konter dan meletakkan nampan berisi bekas-bekas makanan tersebut di atasnya. Dia menyalakan air, dan berkata, "Aku bereskan ini dulu, Harry. Akan kutemani kamu minum-minum."

Harry nyengir kepadanya.

Beberapa belas menit kemudian, Harry telah meminum cukup banyak air putih. Perutnya mulai terasa kembung. Mr Perks duduk di seberangnya, gelas dan botol bir dalam jangkauan. Dia menghabiskan gelas birnya yang kesekian belas kalinya, dan meletakkannya dengan suara keras.

Harry berjengit sedikit mendengar suara tersebut, namun tak berkata apa-apa.

Tanpa masker, Harry bisa melihat wajah utuh Mr Perks. Dagu yang tak bercukur, raut wajah yang berkeriput, menampakkan usia-usia yang seolah sudah mencapai senja di sana. Warna merah dan keringat dingin, disertai beberapa bekas lendir dari hidungnya, mengisi fitur pria tersebut. Dia jelas terjangkit flu parah.

"Kamu tahu, Harry," gumam Mr Perks, menuangkan bir ke gelasnya. "Tadinya aku mengira ini akan mudah. Jatuh cinta pada gadis jelita di kelas, berkencan, pergi dari rumah dan pindah ke kota untuk hidup bersama."

Harry mengerjap. Mr Perks menenggak minumannya, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sebelum membukanya kembali, warnanya yang merah menggantikan warna putih yang harusnya ada di sana. Dia mengangkat alisnya, menatap Harry, dan melanjutkan,

"Menikah, mendapatkan kerja, menghabiskan malam-malam dengan seks yang panas. Hah," Mr Perks terkekeh pelan. "Memiliki anak, memulai keluarga yang bahagia."

Mr Perks sedang menuturkan mengenai hidupnya. Harry tak tahu harus berkata apa. Haruskah dia berkomentar? Memberi jawaban, atau anggukan?

"Namun ternyata pekerjaan berubah. Krisis datang, perang dingin antara... Komunis dan Liberal, ugh..." Mr Perks menenggak bir lagi. "Perusahaan ditutup. Saat akhirnya aku mendapatkan kerja lagi, yang kudapat hanyalah menjadi supir truk. Bepergian ke mana-mana, jarang pulang ke rumah..."

Botol bir kembali dituang, dan Mr Perks mengangkat gelasnya lagi. Dia tampak agak oleng, tersenyum mabuk kepada Harry.

"...dan yang berikutnya kuketahui, anak pertamaku telah bergaul dengan orang-orang yang salah. Narkoba, obat-obatan, rehabilitasi dan penjara remaja..." kekeh kecil menyela. "...dan berikutnya, aku harus mengunjungi nisan putriku sendiri.

"Keluarga terpaksa tinggal di tempat seperti ini... Sally-ku yang malang, dan Joanne yang jelita...

"Kemudian wabah sialan ini! Mendadak orang-orang terjangkit flu, menjadi zombi, mulai saling memakan, menggigit, yang belum tertular melalui udara menjadi tertular melalui gigitan! Aku menyaksikan itu terjadi di jalanan di depan bangunan ini, di kanan-kiri jalan yang kulalui! Kemudian fakta bahwa aku akhirnya tak bisa melindungi keluargaku! Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan istriku sendiri!"

Mr Perks mendengus. "Aku adalah pria yang buruk. Buruk sekali," dia menenggak birnya.

Harry menggigit bibirnya. Setelah mempertimbangkan selama beberapa detik, dia akhirnya berkata, "Sir... kukira Anda bukanlah orang yang buruk."

"Oh?" Mr Perks mendongak.

"Ya, bukan. Anda... menyelamatkan saya," ujar Harry. Dia diam sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan, "Anda bukan orang buruk... saya yakin itu."

"Ah, ya, mengenai kamu, Harry," Mr Perks menghentikan minum birnya, meletakkan gelasnya dengan hati-hati ke atas meja. Dia mengusap wajahnya, menyeka keringatnya.

"Sally tampaknya sangat bersemangat malam ini. Aku mendengar kalian berdua mengobrol panjang sekali tadi. Bicara apa saja kalian?"

Harry tak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa seperti tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak dia lakukan. "Er... kami membicarakan mengenai X-Men dan mutan, sir."

"Ah, ya, favorit Sally," ujar Mr Perks, tersenyum. "Dia tak pernah memiliki teman untuk berbincang mengenai komik tersebut tadinya. Aku yakin dia sangat senang akhirnya bisa menemukanmu."

"Er... tak memiliki teman? Sally?"

Mr Perks terkekeh, meminum bir lagi. "Salahku," ujarnya. "Salahku sampai dia seperti itu. Guncangan besar dia alami saat kakaknya meninggal. Dia sangat akrab dengan kakaknya, dan saat dia dipisahkan, dia seolah tak bisa bereaksi. Aku akan lebih nyaman kalau saja dia - entahlah, apa saja, seperti menangis, meraung, memukuliku - daripada... begitu saja menerimanya. Dia... hanya...

"Dan, berikutnya yang kutahu, anak-anak sekolahnya mulai mengejeknya sebagai 'adik si pecandu.' Aku berusaha bicara dengan pihak sekolah, agar mereka melindungi Sally, tapi mereka tak mau mendengar... tidak dari orang sepertiku. Teman-temannya meninggalkannya, dia menjadi penyendiri..."

Harry tak begitu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Mr Perks, namun sepertinya mengenai Sally dan masalah-masalahnya. Dia mengangguk-angguk.

Melihat Harry mengangguk, Mr Perks kembali berhenti minum. Dia memandangi Harry selama beberapa detik.

"Harry, kamu tahu kalau aku tidak seperti kamu ataupun Sally. Suatu hari, tubuhku tak akan sanggup melawan virus ini lagi, dan aku juga akan menjadi seperti yang mengejar-ngejarmu di jalanan tadi siang."

_Zombi,_ batin Harry. Dia bergidik membayangkan pria di depannya ini akan menjadi zombi nantinya, yang mengejar-ngejar manusia untuk dimakan. "Ya, sir," jawab Harry.

"Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk istriku. Aku berusaha merawatnya di sini... karena aku tak mau kehilangan dia di jalanan. Aku hanya... tak bisa," Mr Perks berkata pelan. "Ini tempat pertama kami tinggali. Kami ingin... berakhir di sini juga."

Harry membayangkan Mr dan Mrs Perks muda, duduk di meja makan berdua, sehat dan cerah. Sangat berbeda dengan pria yang sedang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku yakin waktu untuk istriku akan tiba sebelum aku, jadi aku akan membereskannya... terlebih dahulu," ujar Mr Perks. "Tapi, saat waktuku tiba, Harry. Aku ingin kamu mengambil palu itu," Mr Perks menunjuk ke palu berwarna merah di sudut dapur, yang ukurannya nyaris sebesar pemukul baseball milik Dudley. "...dan mengayunkannya ke kepalaku. Aku akan berusaha diam beberapa lama, sampai kamu menghabisiku. Bisa?"

Perut Harry terasa mulas, dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Prospek harus melakukan hal tersebut membuatnya merasa gelisah, ketakutan, dan tidak nyaman. Dia ingin pergi dari sini, kembali ke kamar dan tidur dekat Sally-Anne. Namun sepertinya dia tak bisa pergi tanpa memberi jawaban, jadi dia melakukan hal terbaik yang bisa dia beri sebagai jawaban.

Dia mengangguk.

"Begitu baru keren," Mr Perks nyengir. Dia mengangkat gelasnya, tersenyum pada Harry. "Sulang untuk malam ini?"

Harry mengangguk lagi, meraih gelasnya dan mengangkatnya juga. Mr Perks nyengir lebar, dia mengangkat gelasnya dan berkata, "Untuk Harry Potter!"

"Untuk... er... saya," jawab Harry. Mr Perks terkekeh, mendentingkan gelasnya dengan gelas Harry. Mereka minum dari gelas masing-masing.

Harry berdiri lebih dulu. Dia berkata, "Er... sir. Maaf, saya mau kembali tidur."

"Oh. Oh ya, silakan," kata Mr Perks, mengangguk-angguk. "Astaga, di mana sopan santunku? Ayo, kuantar ke kamarmu."

Harry berjalan lebih dulu, dengan Mr Perks di belakangnya. Berdua, mereka kembali memasuki ruang keluarga, dan baru mau memasuki kamar Sally ketika mendadak sebuah suara terdengar.

Suara raungan mengerikan, yang berasal dari kamar sebelah.

"Astaga. Kenapa sekarang -"

Mr Perks berlari kembali ke dapur, mengambil palu besar tersebut dan kembali ke ruang keluarga. Secepat kilat, dia membuka pintu kamar satunya, dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Suara raungan terdengar lagi, disertai suara geraman-geraman sangat keras yang membelah udara di tempat kecil tersebut.

Mr Perks meninggalkan pintunya terbuka. Harry merasakan kakinya menuntunnya dengan sendirinya, membuatnya masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Dan, saat itulah, Harry menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan di dalam kamar.

Wanita di atas tempat tidur meraung-raung dan menggapai-gapai. Dia diikat di atas kasurnya, dengan ikat pinggang sejumlah empat buah. Rambutnya berantakan, bajunya sobek-sobek, cairan yang sepertinya merupakan darah menyembur-nyembur keluar dari mulutnya.

Itu adalah Mrs Perks. Dan dia telah menjadi salah satu zombi.

"Tenang- tenang, Joanne! Tenang! Akan ku- akan kuakhiri- akan kuakhiri penderitaanmu! Tenang!" seru Mr Perks.

Mr Perks mencoba mengangkat palunya untuk dihantamkan, namun pengikat yang menahan Mrs Perks - ikat pinggang sejumlah empat utas tersebut - jelas tak cukup kuat untuk menahannya. Satu demi satu mereka putus, kekuatan Mrs Perks entah bagaimana tampak sangat besar. Saat ikat pinggang terakhir mau putus juga, Mr Perks, dalam usahanya mencegah istrinya yang telah menjadi zombi tersebut melepaskan diri, menimpakan dirinya di atas tubuh istrinya.

"Maafkan aku, Joanne! Maafkan aku!"

Palu diayunkan dengan keras, namun hanya mengenai kasur. Mrs Perks berhasil menghindar beberapa sentimeter.

Tangan Mr Perks, yang bekas mengayun, menjadi sasaran sangat empuk. Untuk digigit.

Darah muncrat ke mana-mana. Mr Perks berteriak kesakitan, mengangkat tangannya yang telah tercabik. Zombie-Mrs Perks meraung, melemparkan Mr Perks ke dinding, di mana dia menubruk dan jatuh terpuruk ke lantai.

Zombie-Mrs Perks, lolos sepenuhnya dari ikatan yang menahannya, turun ke lantai dengan wajah ganas.

Yang tadinya hanya menyadari kehadiran Mr Perks, dia kini menyadari adanya orang lain di dalam ruangan. Benda berikutnya yang kemungkinan bisa dimakan, enak dan empuk.

Harry berdiri di ambang pintu, gemetar ketakutan. Mata merah menatapnya dari antara rambut yang kusut, mulut yang berlumuran darah memamerkan gigi-gigi yang tajam. Zombi-Mrs Perks merunduk, bersiap-siap untuk menerjang.

Darah terus menetes dari mulut si zombi.

Dan, ketika Zombi-Mrs Perks melompat, menyerangnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan tangannya terangkat hendak mencengkeram Harry. Raungan, darah dan liur tersembut menjadi satu, Harry menganga dan mundur. Tangan Zombi-Mrs Perks menyentuh lengan baju Harry, dia memejamkan mata dan meneriakkan satu kata:

_TIDAK!_

Sesuatu seperti angin, atau benda yang diayun dengan sangat kencang, terdengar. Sesuatu itu, yang tak kasatmata, tak terlihat sama sekali, atau mungkin benda transparan, menghantam Zombi-Mrs Perks dengan sangat keras.

Dia terlempar, menghantam jendela hingga pecah, meluncur ke luar hingga jatuh ke jalanan enam lantai di bawah. Suara jatuhnya menggema di gelap malam.

Harry membuka mata, menatap titik di mana Zombi-Mrs Perks berada beberapa detik sebelumnya. Lengan bajunya robek, terbawa oleh si zombi. Entah bagaimana, entah dengan apa, si zombil terhempas sangat kencang hingga keluar melewati kaca jendela dan jatuh ke bawah.

_Kekuatanku...kah? _batin Harry. _Astaga..._

Harry buru-buru berlari ke jendela. Jalanan di luar gelap gulita, jadi dia tak bisa melihat apapun di bawah. Tak ada cara untuk memastikan zombi tersebut sudah mati.

Suara rintihan membuatnya teringat akan satu orang lagi yang ada di kamar. Dia berpaling, menoleh kepada Mr Perks.

"Mr Perks!" seru Harry, berlutut di sebelahnya. "A-Anda tak apa-apa?"

"B-Buruk," Mr Perks berkata, gemetaran. "Buruk sekali."

Harry melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan panik. Di mana kotak obat-obatan? "Mr Perks! D-Di mana kotak P3K? Aku akan mengobati -"

"T-Tidak. Kamu tidak bisa," Mr Perks tersedak, terbatuk-batuk. Cekungan menganga di tangannya terus menerus mengucurkan darah segar. "I-Ini tak bisa disembuhkan. A-Aku sudah tergigit."

"Jangan bicara begitu, sir! Di mana? Di mana kotak -"

"Dengarkan aku. Dengarkan aku, bocah!" Mr Perks berteriak, mendiamkan Harry. Air mata telah mengalir dari mata Harry, membasahi pipinya. Dia gemetaran, tapi terdiam, mengangguk pada Mr Perks.

Mr Perks menghela napas lega. Tubuhnya gemetaran, dia mengacungkan tangannya yang sehat ke palu yang tergeletak di belakang Harry. Harry menyadari hal tersebut, dan teringat akan janji yang dia buat.

"T-tidak..." bisik Harry. "Jangan -"

"Kamu berjanji, nak," bisik Mr Perks, bergidik. "Kamu berjanji. Aku baru saja digigit. Aku akan segera menjadi salah satu dari mereka dalam waktu beberapa puluh detik. Cepat habisi aku, sekarang juga."

"Ti-tidak..."

"Coba, begini. Ambil palu tersebut. Ya, ambil palu tersebut. Ambil saja..."

Harry menoleh ke palu, kemudian kembali ke Mr Perks. Dia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, terisak, dan meraih palu tersebut.

"Ya, betul. B-B-Bagus. Bagus sekali, H-Harry," Mr Perks tergagap, tersedak dan memuntahkan darah. Dia terbatuk-batuk, mengusap mulutnya dengan tangannya yang sehat, sebelum menoleh kembali kepada Harry.

"N-Nah, sekarang, angkat palunya. Angkat ke atas kepalamu. Coba. Ayo... nah, benar seperti itu, Harry. T-Tenang. Tenang saja. Nah, se-setelah itu, Harry..." Wajah Mr Perks mulai berubah. Mata kirinya menjadi merah sepenuhnya, dan torehan-torehan mulai muncul di pipinya. Dia kembali tersedak darah.

Mr Perks mendongak, memfokuskan pandangannya pada Harry lagi. "A-Ayunkan palu tersebut ke dahiku, oke? O-oke? Bisa, p-pasti bisa. Ayunkan, tanpa r-ragu, hantam sekuat tenaga. S-selesaikan aku dalam satu pukulan, nak."

Harry terisak, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Dia menggeleng-geleng, berbisik, "Tidak..."

"Kamu sudah mengangkat palu itu, nak. Kamu pasti bisa."

"T-tidak..."

"Aku melihat kekuatanmu tadi. Luar biasa... A-aku titip Sally, nak. J-jaga dia, kumohon."

Harry terisak. Dia menggeleng. Tangannya yang mengangkat palu mulai terasa nyeri dan lelah.

"Kalau kamu membiarkanku h-hidup, aku akan menghabisimu dan Sally. K-Kamu mau itu terjadi?"

"J-jangan, tidak..."

"Nah, kalau begitu, bunuh aku... A-ayo, lakukan, nak," Mr Perks gemetar hebat, torehan-torehan semakin banyak muncul di wajahnya. Matanya yang satu lagi berubah merah darah.

"Tidak..."

"L-lakukan..."

Suara isak. Suara batuk dan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Lakukan..."

Tangan Harry sudah sakit sekarang. Palu tersebut berat.

"LAKUKAN! SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

"Apa yang t'jadi?" Sally bertanya, menggosok matanya, berjalan memasuki kamar. "Harry? Apa... yang..."

Harry duduk diam bersandar di dinding, palu disandarkan di bahunya, dia menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Cipratan-cipratan darah dan daging memenuhi bagian depan bajunya.

"Harry? Ke mana... Mum dan... Dad?"

Sally berjalan mendekati tubuh yang terbaring di tengah-tengah ruangan. Darah masih mengalir dari Mr Perks, menggenangi ruangan dengan lebih banyak lagi warna merah.

"Dad? Dad, apa yang terjadi?"

.

Anak perempuan tersebut berlutut di samping tubuh ayahnya, mencoba membangunkannya.

"Dad..?"

Dan dia sadar bahwa wajah tersebut sudah tak sama dengan seperti yang dia ingat. Bahwa darah terus mengalir, bahwa ayahnya nyaris tak dapat dikenali lagi.

"Dad? Dad? Dad?"

Si anak masih mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang ayah, tak peduli bahwa dia mengetahui ayahnya tak akan terbangun.

"Dad...? Dad...? Dad...? Dad...?"

Suara langkah-langkah kaki terdengar dari luar kamar. Beberapa orang masuk, berbicara dalam suara-suara yang tak tertangkap oleh telinga dua anak tersebut. Mereka mengambil anak perempuan terlebih dahulu, baru si anak laki-laki.

Mereka menghilang, lenyap begitu saja dari dalam kamar. Tak ada jejak, tak ada bekas keberadaan mereka di dalam kamar, kecuali sisa-sisa dari sebuah keluarga yang kini berupa genangan darah dan daging.

Palu jatuh berkelontangan ke lantai yang keras, dibasahi oleh warna merah.

.

-XXXXX-

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Baik, luka-luka di tubuhnya ringan. Kami telah menyembuhkan mereka semua."

"Maksudku keadaannya secara _utuh_."

"Oh," jeda diam. "Luka mental. Tapi kami yakin bisa disembuhkan... walau butuh waktu."

Dia membuka matanya. Dan mengedipkannya beberapa kali, membiarkannya menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya.

"Harusnya kita bisa menemukannya lebih cepat. Seharusnya bisa."

"Sihir tak-disengaja yang dia lakukan selalu berpindah-pindah tempat. Kami jadi tidak yakin."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Barulah, saat di apartemen, sihirnya cukup kuat untuk bisa memberitahu lokasi persis. Kami langsung ke sana, namun..."

Jeda lagi. Keheningan total.

"Kapan kira-kira dia akan siuman?"

"Sekarang, seharusnya sekarang."

Langit-langit berwarna putih. Tempat tidur yang empuk dan nyaman. Aroma steril yang pekat di udara, sesuatu yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Tirai-tirai mengelilingi tempat tidurnya.

"Begitu ya. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

Jeda diam lagi, kali ini lebih lama. "Tentu saja boleh, sir. Tapi mohon jangan lebih dari tiga menit. Kami harus memberi terapi lagi untuknya."

"Terima kasih."

Suara tirai dibuka. Seorang pria tua, entah di umurnya yang berapa, memasuki area pandangannya. Pria tersebut aneh, berjenggot panjang perak dan rambut panjang abu-abu. Mengenakan pakaian seperti jubah dengan warna ungu, topi lancip bermotifkan bintang-bintang.

Pria tua tersebut mirip dengan gambar Merlin yang pernah dia lihat di buku-buku.

"Selamat pagi, Harry," pria tersebut berkata, suaranya berisi senyuman dan keramahan yang belum pernah Harry dengar sebelumnya seumur hidup. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Di mana aku?" dia bertanya.

"Kamu aman, di rumah sakit St Mungo. Kamu sedang dirawat oleh tim Penyembuh."

Hening. Dia berpikir, mencoba memutuskan pertanyaan yang mana yang didahulukan.

"Siapa Anda?"

"Namaku adalah Albus Dumbledore. Aku adalah kepala sekolah di sekolah sihir Hogwarts, tempat orangtuamu dulu bersekolah. Aku mengenal mereka dengan cukup baik, Harry. Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa muncul lebih cepat untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Anda mengenal orangtua saya?"

"Ya."

"Apakah mereka benar-benar sudah meninggal?"

"Sayangnya, ya, Harry. Maafkan aku," kata pria tersebut, terdengar sungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya.

"Apakah Anda mutan?"

Pria tersebut mengerjap. "Mutan?"

"Ya. Anda tahu, kekuatan super, kemampuan luar biasa melampaui manusia normal, dan tidak terkena virus. Apakah Anda mutan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Harry. Kami, termasuk aku dan kamu, adalah penyihir."

Alis matanya naik. "Penyihir?"

"Ya."

"Jadi, itu sihir? Yang bisa kami lakukan?"

Pria tersebut berhenti. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca, dia tampak sedang berpikir, mempertimbangkan harus memberitahu apa kepadanya.

"Ya, benar. Itu sihir. Sihirmu masih tidak terkontrol. Aku bisa mengajarkanmu bagaimana mengendalikannya, Harry."

Jeda beberapa detik. "Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Ajari saya, saya mohon."

"Aku janji, Harry."

Suara pintu dibuka. Langkah-langkah kaki, dan berikutnya, suara pria yang berbeda terdengar.

"Waktunya habis, Profesor Dumbledore. Maafkan saya."

"Ya," jawab pria tersebut, Profesor Dumbledore, mengangguk. Dengan lembut Dumbledore menepuk tangannya yang terbaring, tersenyum padanya dan berkata pelan, "Sampai jumpa, Harry."

Profesor Dumbledore menutup tirai. Dia bersama pria yang satunya lagi berjalan menjauh dari kasur. Merasa itu satu-satunya kesempatannya, dia berseru, "Bagaimana Sally-Anne?"

Langkah-langkah kaki terhenti. Pria yang kedua yang menjawabnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kami merawatnya juga di sini."

"Apakah dia juga penyihir?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Dia tersenyum samar, masih menatap langit-langit. Betapa bagusnya, dia dan Sally-Anne ternyata adalah penyihir, dan ada orang yang bisa mengajari mereka bagaimana mengendalikan kekuatan mereka berdua. Mereka akan belajar, mereka akan berusaha, sampai menguasai kekuatan mereka sepenuhnya.

"Sir?"

"Ya, Harry?" suara Profesor Dumbledore.

"Beritahu Sally... aku minta maaf."

Hening. Pintu dibuka, suara langkah kaki keluar dari ruangan. Kemudian, sebelum pintu ditutup, Profesor Dumbledore menjawab dalam suara sedih.

"Ya... Akan kusampaikan."

Senyum di wajahnya bertambah. Dia memejamkan matanya, kembali tertidur.


End file.
